Old Friends, New Beginnings
by eltigre221
Summary: After it happened they disappeared, and now they've come back, but has Miracle City changed or have they changed? What happened to them and what has happened to Miracle City? Who will change from their arrival and who are they? COMPLETE W/2 ENDINGS!
1. The Return

**Man again with another story, I have got to stop writing so many at once, but then again some are getting closer to done than others, so yeah. I'm still going to continue to write my other stories on here, but I just had an idea for a story like this and I wanted to write it up so yeah. Hope you all like. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The Return**

After being away from home for nearly 20 years, they saw it time to see what had changed and what had stayed the same. For them much truly had changed, a daughter and son born, and yet no one knew but them. Many people saw them riding through the streets, on their bikes, but no one looked at them. No one noticed them while they just stared strait ahead at the road in front of them. One was a large muscular male; his black leather jacket and gloves kept the wind or anything else from touching his skin, he also wore boots and black pants. Though covering his head was a jet black helmet and the visor was tinted, keeping anyone looking his way from seeing his face. Riding along side him was a woman dressed in similar clothing to the man, only her clothes weren't black but navy blue. Riding with the woman was a boy, and with the man was a girl. The girl's clothes were dark purple, while the boy's were dark brown. These four looked like a family, for that was what they were a family.

As they soon rode past the small town and onto the open road, the woman looked over at the man. He looked back and nodded, almost like he was answering an unspoken question. Looking back at the road, both motorcycles were soon speeding off into the black night. As they rode off into the night they soon passed a sign that said:

'**Welcome to Miracle City,  
a Spicy Cesspool of Crime and Villainy.'**

Then the man and woman soon stopped when they reached the city's limits. The bikes were still running as the family stared out at the city. The boy and girl got off their parents motorcycles and looked at the now gloomy city.

"Do you remember where you must go?" The man suddenly asked his children and then grabbed a small black box out of his pocket, as did the woman; they pushed the buttons on them, tossed them into the air and then two slightly smaller motorcycles appeared, one for the boy and the other for the girl.

"We remember." The girl answered as she got on her bike, the boy too got on his bike.

"Good, I'll find us somewhere to sleep for a while. Until things are taken care of here, then we'll leave again." The woman spoke with no emotion in her voice.

Everyone nodded, though no expressions could be seen on anyone's faces they all knew that I'd be hard to leave this place when the time was to come. They all soon rode off into the city; the man noticed that there were hardly any civilians in the streets that night. He smiled at this, as he soon rode to the police station, he stopped a few feet away, before he did what he had to do he decided to take a look inside. To see what the police were up to, on a night like tonight, they all just might be home by now. He parked his bike and looked around swiftly making sure no one was around, he smirked as he walked over to the nearest window and he saw just the two people that he was looking for. There were two women police officers in the room; they were looking through an old photo book, and they seemed to have stopped on a page, like they couldn't look away.

The man took this opportunity to give them the message; he looked around the alley and found a good sized rock. He grabbed it and attached a note to it, he would have thrown it into the window, but he instead tossed it lightly into the room. It made enough noise to have the two women looking for the rock, once the one with short brown hair found the rock she showed it to the other with long brown hair. The man soon left on his bike, leaving the two women behind to look at the note with curiosity.

* * *

The woman was going to an apartment building, but she was headed to one in particular. She rode up to the front of the building, she parked her bike and she looked around quickly before going inside. She walked inside and found where she wanted to go, she was able to get a room without speaking a word. She smiled at this, though before she left, the woman who gave her the keys to the apartment walked up to her.

"Miss, I just want to let you know that the last family that stayed in that casa left, they still live in the city, but just not there anymore. No one in the city ever dares set foot in that casa, but since you're from out of town and need a place to stay then, we can allow you and your family to stay there." The woman nodded at the receptionist. She held out her hand and the receptionist handed her back the photo of her family. After she got her photo back the woman walked away and left the apartment building, and back to her bike right where she left it.

* * *

The girl was soon at her destination, there was a large lair, it was shaped like a bird, and the girl just rolled her eyes before she got off her bike. Before she left the letter, she chose to take a peak inside the lair like casa. What she saw made her frown, she saw two parents, and two children, and they were all happy. She wished her family was like that all the time, but she knew that it would never be. She ignored her feeling and soon concentrated on her assignment. She pulled out a letter and tied it to a rock, she didn't throw it in. She tossed it gently, just like the man did at the police station. Though before she did, she looked at the boy in the room, he had purple hair and he had a chunk of it covering one of his eyes, and the girl silently thought that he looked kinda cute. She shook her head and tossed the rock in and watched the family open it up. She then left her mind on that strange boy with purple hair.

* * *

The boy wasn't having too much trouble finding his destination, it was a mansion like casa, and there was only one light on in the casa, he parked his bike and looked around just as everyone else had. No one was around, so he walked towards the casa and peeked in the window, he saw an old man and woman, he had a feeling that they were in their mid-fifties, but he couldn't be sure, he just grabbed a decent sized object that was near him and like the others, he attached a note to it. He did not know what the note read, and neither did he care, all he wanted to do was to get back on the road again. He tossed the rock shaped object into the open window; it didn't make enough noise to attract the couple's attention. This made him upset, he would have cursed, but he instead cause a bit of nose to attract the old couple's attention, they didn't see him, and they only saw the rock with the note attached. The boy smiled at this and soon left, he had to get back to join his family once more.

The boy walked back to his bike and soon rode off towards the park, he entered on his bike, and the boy just stared at the fountain that he was moving towards. He soon got off his bike and walked to forward until it was in front of the fountain, he turned the engine off and put the kick stand down. He leaves his bike and goes over to a nearby tree and as he stood there he looked around quickly before the boy pulled out a photo from his dark brown jacket pocket. It was a picture of the boy and a strange girl, it wasn't his sister, and she was a tall girl with back hair and green eyes, she was wearing a light green t-shirt with a red rose in the center of it, she was also wearing a blue skirt with a lighter blue floral pattern on it. The boy sighed as he looked at the picture, his arm was wrapped around the girl's waist and she had her head rested on his shoulder. They were happy in the picture and he just felt like crying, but he held back his tears as he stared at the picture.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" The boy was startled by the girl, who was right next to him; she had a sad look on her face that couldn't be seen through the tinted visor.

The boy sighed as he put the picture away and looked back at his sister, "Yes I miss her a lot, I just wish I could have told her everything before we had to go." The boy wanted to cry but he still held back his tears, his sister sighed as she walked forward and gave her brother a hug.

"I know you miss her brother, but when the time comes you will be able to see her again, I just know it." The girl soon let go of her brother and walked back to her bike, her brother followed her in toe, and they were soon joined by their parents, who pushed the strange buttons on the other two bikes and the boy and girl's bikes were soon gone once again, though what was left were the same two small black boxes from before.

The man and woman looked at their children, "Did you deliver the messages?" The man asked his children.

They both nodded, "Yes we did papa, where will we be staying while in the city mama?" The girl answered and then asked the woman.

The woman looked at her daughter and then at the man who merely smirked under the visor. "We will be staying at an apartment building called Casa Del Macho, it is late and we should get going." The woman answered and soon got back on her bike that was still running, the boy soon joined her, and she sighed as she saw the rode passing her by as they were soon in front of Casa Del Macho. She parked her bike around back where no one would be able to find it, as she got off her bike and turned the engine off; she turned around and looked at her husband who was already nervous. The girl and boy were confused, but ignored their father and walked around to the front of the building where they waited for their parents to join them.

The woman was first, "Your father will be joining us shortly, and he said he'll meet us inside." The boy and girl shrugged as they entered the elevator with their mother. The man looked around and sighed, _'I just wish I told them everything before I left all those years ago.'_ The man though as he walked into the building, he looked around until he found the stair case, the man smiled at this. He walked towards the stairs and he soon began his climb up them towards the penthouse where he and his family would be staying. As the man walked up the stairs, he started to remember his past. He had a happy life in Miracle City, but things happened and he had to leave, sometimes in the back of the man's mind, he wonders if he ever truly made the right choice. _'Whether I made the right choice or not, it doesn't matter now anyway, I can't change what has happened.' _The man though as he made his way to the penthouse, he smiled when he saw the front door, it was like he was walking down memory lane. He shook his head as he walked in and saw his wife and two children already taking off their outfits. The man sighed as he entered into the penthouse casa and closed the door right behind him. No one looked up; they knew that it was the man who had walked into the casa. The man watched as his family finished taking off their biker clothes, the woman was wearing a light blue t-shirt that was under her jacket, the girl was wearing a dark green t-shirt under her jacket and the boy had a blood red t-shirt that said _"Even in darkness I can see the light." _Once they finished getting dressed the boy and girl headed off towards their room as did the woman.

They left the man to his thoughts, whenever they stayed in a new home, he was last to take his stuff off. They never asked why he did this, but then again they all knew that for him this time around being here would be hard enough on him. He new the boy who had grown up in the very casa they were sleeping in. The man shook his head at the thought of his long lost friend, and soon he took off his helmet, and his black leather jacket. The man was wearing something unusual, his shirt was as black as night and there was a single symbol on the shirt, it was a yin-yang symbol. The man placed his jacket on the coat rack as the others had before they left and placed his helmet on the coffee table that was half covered in dust.

"_Even after all these years the lease anyone could have done was to clean up the place at least. Honestly it's a disgrace almost. Well either way it doesn't feel right for me to be here without my old friend here too, still at least he's n a better place now anyway." _The man thought to himself as he walked to the room that his wife was in and he took a seat on the bed right next to her. He sighed as did the woman, they didn't like being back in the city but they had to come back for very important reasons.

"Mi amore, I worried, if we're not careful they'll come after us again, and I don't want us to leave again." The woman told her husband with a sad look on her face.

"I know, but we have to do this, no matter what the risk is, and if they do come after us, this time around we're gonna bring the fight to them." The man smiled at his wife who smiled back at him.

"Well we'll have to enroll the kids to the high school tomorrow; I can go to the super market and stock up on food and at least clean up this place and make it look descent." The woman said as she leaned closer to her husband.

"I could go and find a job too, I need something to do while you're busy at home, and if you want I can occasionally do things around the house for you." The man grinned as he leaned closer to his wife. Their faces were soon only inches away from the others faces. They turned the lights off in the house as they kissed each other.

The boy and girl were in the larger room together, one was sleeping on the bed the other on the floor. The boy was on the bed and the girl on the floor, the boy was thinking about his lover who he had lost. The boy sighed as he soon rolled over and fell asleep. Meanwhile the girl was deep in her own thoughts; she thought of the boy with purple hair, she wondered idly what he was like. Then she shook her head and tried to fall asleep, she didn't want her heart to break again and neither did her brother. They didn't want a repeat of what happened before, the girl sighed as she fell asleep, deep in her thoughts.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the police station……………

* * *

**

The two women who had read the note were curious about what it had said, and about what it could mean. The note itself read:

"_Dear Anita and Nikita Suarez,_

_You don't know who we are but in time you will, for now keep a close eye on what goes on in the city for the next few days. We'll introduce ourselves when the time is right._

_X"_

That was all the note said, Anita and Nikita Suarez both worried about what was going to happen over the next few days but they also worried about who this man or whoever was. Anita was staring at the note while Nikita stared out the window of their office room.

"Sis, I'm scared, we don't know who sent us this note and worst of all it had to be given to us not a few weeks before the anniversary!" Anita told Nikita her short brown hair moving in front of her face.

Nikita sighed, "I know sis, but we're the police chefs for crying out loud, and we need to stay focused on our job right now. I miss her too Anita, but we'll have to put up with it this time around." Nikita sighed when she finished, she hated bringing up the anniversary as did her twin sister.

Anita looked at her sister and than at the photo album on the chair right next to her; it was flipped upside down with it still opened to the page they had left it on. Nikita grabbed the photo album and took a seat next to her twin and flipped it over to the page they left off on. It was an old picture of them and what looked like a little sister, but she didn't have brown hair like they had, in fact her hair color was a sky blue color. They sighed as they looked at the little blue haired girl, "Frida…" was the word they both said before closing the book and leaving it on their desk. They soon left their office with silent tears streaking down their faces.

As Anita and Nikita drove home, in the bird shaped lair, things weren't going well. The family that the girl saw wasn't arguing, they were worried just as Anita and Nikita were. Their note said the same thing as the one Anita and Nikita's said; there were only a few differences. The note itself said:

"_Dear Django of the Dead and Black Cuervo,_

_You don't know who we are, but you both will when the time comes, though you might want to keep an eye on your children for the next couple of days. We'll introduce ourselves when the time comes_

_X"_

Both Cuervo and Django were both concerned about what the note said, but their thoughts were on other subjects, they were now looking through an old photo album, just as Anita and Nikita had. Django and Cuervo couldn't look away form this one page, almost as if they couldn't even look away from it. As they stared at the picture they didn't hear someone walking up to them until they spoke to them.

"Mom, Dad, is everything alright?" Cuervo and Django turned to face their two children who were worried about them.

"Everything is fine Alice, why don't you and Derek go to bed; after all you both have school in the morning." Cuervo told Alice and Derek.

Both nodded and soon left the room and went off to bed. Once they were out of the room, Django turned to look at Cuervo. "Zoe, don't you think that we should have told them?" Django stared at his wife for a moment, and she sighed as she looked at him.

"No, we'll tell them when the time is right, for now though we shouldn't tell them about… … about what happened." Zoe was soon crying a silent cry, and Django wrapped his arms around her, he knew how she felt about what had a few moments, both looked at each other and then back at the photo album that was on the couch that they were sitting on. They looked at the page for one long moment, the picture they were looking at had them in it, they were in each others arms, and standing next to them was a tan skinned boy who was wearing a black jacket, yellow and orange stripped shirt, blue jeans, a pair of brown shoes, and a belt with a silver belt buckle with a thick black **T **in the center of the buckle. He had curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, and strangely enough a scar over his right eye. He was smiling at both of them in the picture. "Manny…" Was the only word Django and Zoe both whispered before they closed the photo album and went off to bed. They had a feeling that it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Though while in the casa the boy visited, it was the same thing with the old couple, they had read the note, and were now looking through a treasured photo album. The old couple was concentrating on a single picture in the book, it was a very old one but it meant a lot to the old couple. The woman looked up from the photo and at her husband.

"Rodolfo, we should go to bed soon, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." The old woman looked at Rodolfo with sadness in her eyes.

Rodolfo sighed, "I know Maria, but a few more minuets, I want to remember for a few more minuets and then we can both go to bed." Maria sighed and nodded at Rodolfo.

They both looked at the photo once more, it was an old photo, and it was nearly twenty years old. Maria and Rodolfo were in it, and standing in front of them was the same tan skinned boy that was in the photo in Django and Cuervo's photo album, and the same blue haired girl that was in Anita and Nikita's photo album. The boy and girl were holding each other in a sideways hug, as was Maria and Rodolfo holding each other in the same way. They both felt tears coming to their eyes as they looked at the photo. They couldn't form the words that they wanted to say, so they remained quiet as they closed the photo album and laid it on the table that was next to the couch that they were sitting on. Maria and Rodolfo both soon went to bed, trying to forget about what had happened all those years ago.

* * *

**Well that's it, for now anyway, well if you all want me to continue, then please tell me, cause I'm not too sure about continuing my new fic. So yeah again please tell me, and please review, my inbox needs a reason to live!**


	2. A Long Day

**Okay, this is the next chapter, and just so everyone knows, I didn't come up with the title name, a friend of mine did. Also I hope I got ride of the dullness factor, and please tell me if I need to improve on anything. That's all, oh and review and enjoy. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**A Long Day**

It was soon morning at Casa Del Macho, the man woke up first, he looked at his wife who was still sound asleep, he smiled at her, he get out of bed and went into the kitchen. As he walked through the short hallway to the kitchen he was still smiling and just like last night, it was as if he was walking down memory lane once more. _'It's been so long, and yet I didn't think that it would feel this… this… this good to finally be home after twenty years.' _He thought as he entered the kitchen and found some old coffee grinds, and a coffee maker, both items were still good so they might not have to get much for basic essentials. Still the man was happy as he drank his morning beverage. He didn't notice when his daughter came walking into the kitchen.

"Enjoying your morning coffee papa?" She asked and soon took a seat on a chair that she dusted off.

He turned to her a small smile on his face, "Yes I am mija, and is your brother up yet?"

"No, just me, and um… dad, w-what are our names going to be this time around?" She looked away from his gaze; she didn't like talking much about when they had to lie all the time.

He sighed after a few minuets, "You and your brother will be going by your birth names, this time around. As for your mother and I, we'll think of something, but for now go and wake up your brother Isabella." He smiled as he spoke his daughter's real name.

"Okay dad, I'll go and wake the sleepy heads up." Isabella said as she left the room to go and wake up her brother and tell him the good news. Her father remained in the kitchen, a lot still on his mind. He'd have to tell his wife soon enough about his decision, he was hoping that she would agree with him. He soon heard a loud sound coming from the room his children were sleeping in. Worried, he ran quickly into the room, only to smile a tiny annoyed smile at seeing both his children looking ecstatic at knowing they won't have to lie as much like they normally do. He heard someone come up behind him, and turning around to look, he just saw his wife, who had just gotten up, he motioned for her to follow him, and she nodded and followed her husband into the kitchen.

"They're going by their birth names this time around; we'll have to think of something for us to use. I was thinking that Meredith would be a cute name for you mi amore. What do you think?" He started out, a bit worried, and she knew it, but she didn't care, she agreed with her husband.

"That's good, at least they won't have to lie as much and I like Meredith too, it's a beautiful name, and how about Logan for you, it's a unique name that fits?" Meredith suggested and agreed.

"I like Logan; it's got a nice ring to it, so yeah. We should get going, mi amore, Isabella and Miguel should be at school by now." Logan smiled at Meredith and she smiled back at him.

After a little while, when everyone got dressed, they all headed downstairs and out of Casa Del Macho. Isabella was wearing a dark blue hoddie, a dark green shirt, and blue jeans; while Miguel was wearing a maroon shirt, a black jacket and dark blue jeans. They were both hoping that they were ready for school; they wanted to make a few regular friends, but nothing more. They had their reason to why, only little did they know that today their hearts might finally be able to heal after so long. As they walked down the streets of the city, Isabella and Miguel couldn't help but look around; they had never been to a place like Miracle City before. It was truly something else; there were goat and churro stands on almost every corner, some guy was robbing the bank somewhere down another street, and the coolest or strangest thing that Isabella and Miguel saw was one huge hairy guy robbing another bank in front of them. They didn't know what to make of it, but their parents did, they made them all walk past the place and on to the nearby high school.

Miguel and Isabella both stared in awe almost, but from the looks of it, their parents didn't like being there, as if at any possible moment something bad would happen. Though they ignored their parents for the moment, they chose to look around and see if any of the students that they might get to know are around. They saw no one, and their parents were soon walking into the school, they followed, a bit confused, but they followed their parents all the same. They were all soon in the main office, where Logan and Meredith were speaking to the receptionist, Miguel and Isabella didn't hear what they were talking about, instead they decided to take a look around the school.

Logan sighed as did Meredith; their children always have such an open curiosity to everything around them. Logan looked at the young receptionist, she had long black hair and she wore a nice looking light blue outfit, she was strangely happy to know that two new students would be attending Leon High School soon. She asked them both to take a seat and wait for the principal to come in and speak to them about enrolling Isabella and Miguel. They nodded and went to take a seat on two chairs and waited, Meredith was giving her husband a worried glance, he wasn't in a mood to wait, he had something important to take care of, and it has to be soon. Though he just ignored her concerned look, he knew that she was worried about his arm, he was a bit worried too, but he wouldn't let it get to him. He had to be patient, no matter how much it would hurt him.

* * *

Yet somewhere in the school, Isabella and Miguel were looking in classroom windows, and searching through a few lockers as well. Soon enough as they were about to peek into the door of another class room, a bell rang and everyone started coming out of the classrooms and towards the gymnasium, they both tried to walk away, but it was hard enough, since practically everyone was pushing and shoving them towards the gym. Isabella though about pushing back and did so, but she was surprised that who she pushed went down with her, he had grabbed her arm when he started to fall back, and both ended up on the floor, and the same thing had happened to Miguel too. When she got up to look at the guy it was the same one that she had seen the night before, and the girl who Miguel was on was the same one too.

"Hey what's with pushing us around huh?" The guy with purple hair questioned, and half yelled at Isabella.

"What's with you two dragging us down to the floor with you? We're just trying to get out of the halls when everyone was pushing us around. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now. Come on Miguel." Isabella told him and looked at her brother. He nodded and got up and off the girl he was just atop of.

"We should probably get back to our parents Bells; they're probably worried by now, or a bit annoyed." Miguel suggested, as Isabella got up and off the guy she was just on top of.

"Yeah, we should get back to them. By the way, I'm Isabella and of course that's my brother Miguel." Isabella told the two on the ground.

"I'm Derek, and that's my sister Alice, I guess it's nice to meet you two, Isabella and Miguel." Derek smiled as he got up and extended out his hand towards Isabella, as did Alice to Miguel. Miguel shook Alice's hand, while his sister just glared at Derek's friendly gesture.

"My name may be Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella, got it Derek." Bella half spat through her teeth.

He was taken back by this, but he soon smiled at her, almost as if he was going to flirt with her. "Well then Bella, why don't we both show you and your brother around the school, since you two seem to be new to our school, if you are going here of course." He grinned at Bella while Alice giggled at them, while Miguel glared at Derek.

Bella pursed her lips for a second as she thought it over, and then she smiled. "Alright, you take me on a tour of the school, and Alice will take Miguel on a tour as well, we'll all me back here at this spot before the last school bell rings. Since me and Miguel don't know when that is, you'll both just have to pay attention to the time." Bella added with a smirk, she looked at Miguel who wasn't angry at her, but he wasn't too happy about having to be dragged around a high school alone with a girl.

Derek grinned at her, "Sounds good to me, Alice you wouldn't mind showing Miguel the northern end of the school, and I'll show Bella the southern end of the school, we can show them the rest tomorrow. Since the day is almost over, after all." Derek winked at Bella who rolled her eyes at Derek and Miguel half sighed in relief and annoyance.

"Okay bro, but I wouldn't spend too much time down in the southern end of the school, the vice principle is trying to find any students who are trying to skip class and or not going to see what ever the big assembly is about. Like I care, it's probably something stupid, like who's the student of the month." Alice rolled her eyes, and that seemed to catch Miguel's attention. Bella rolled her eyes too, but looked back at Derek all the same.

"Let's just go on this tour and get it over with; I've got things to do and what not." Bella said as she followed Derek down one of the hallways to the right, while Alice took Miguel down the one to the left. Alice was having fun showing Miguel around, half the time she had to look back to see if he was still there since he was so quiet. Though occasionally she'd look twice in a row, just to see him looking all evil, it was enough to make her want to tell him who she is, and then some. Something about Miguel just makes her want to figure out who he really is. Yet something was bothering her when she looked at Miguel, like he didn't want to be anywhere nears her for very long, though she just couldn't understand why. She looked away once more when they turned to walk up the stairs and towards the clock tower. "This is one of my favorite parts of the school, sometimes me and Derek come up here to well just enjoy the beautiful view I guess." She said and shrugged as they walked up the last of the stairs and soon smiled, Miguel looked on in awe, she was right it was a beautiful sight; he had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life. Then again, he's never been the type to slow down; he always wants to go faster and faster rather than slower, though at that very moment in time there was no words to what he was seeing. The buildings, the trees in the park, the sun, even the volcano, there was beauty in everything there.

"This is something that I've never seen before, its beauty beyond words, I can see why this is your favorite part of the school." Miguel told Alice as he looked at the scenery before him. As they both looked at what was in front of them, they were both wondering how Bella and Derek were at the moment.

* * *

Bella and Derek were okay, but Bella hated being anywhere near Derek, he was flirting with her half of the time and the other half he was trying to make a move. She just ignored him until they came to what seemed like a little romantic garden. She was confused, but she wasn't for long, when Derek pulled her through the garden and towards a white bench surrounded by white roses, her favorite flower. They took a seat on the bench; Derek was staring at Bella who was looking around her. "This is one of my favorite places in the entire school; it's as if everything that is chaotic in the world doesn't mean a thing anymore." Derek said after a few minuets.

Bella looked at the flowers before looking at Derek with a smile on her face. "I agree, I don't think that I've been anywhere that's more peaceful or relaxing than this spot right here." She smiled at Derek, and he smiled right back at her. "I love these flowers too, they are my favorite." She smelled one of the roses and sighed once she exhaled.

Derek smiled at this, "Really, I didn't know that white roses were your favorite, we have an excellent garden club here, and they always make the most beautiful roses for some reason." He wanted to stop beating around the bushes, but something told him that he should stop then and there, he didn't know what, but then again he'd get a change to kiss Bella when the time was right.

Bella smiled to herself when Derek didn't continue as he had before, she wasn't ready for a serious relationship anytime soon. She knew what had happened to her brother when they had to leave last time; he had to leave his girlfriend behind with no way to tell her why he was leaving, only t say that they would be together again in time. He's never been able to forgive himself for breaking her heart, she didn't want to feel that pain too, and neither does he. Derek soon got up and motioned for Bella to follow him, apparently it was the end of the tour for the day. She followed Derek back to where they had started their tour, and back towards her brother.

* * *

Back in the clock tower, Alice and Miguel were doing the same, walking down the flight of stairs and towards their siblings. It didn't take long for all of them to meet up again, with Logan and Meredith just down the hall when the four parted ways. Bella and Miguel looked at their parents, "You two will be starting school here first thing tomorrow, for now we should leave." Meredith told her children, with Logan clutching his right arm. Bella and Miguel nodded in agreement, and followed their parents out of the school. Logan left them all and went off somewhere, while they all just walked back home. On their way, they stopped at a grocery store and bought enough food to last them the month. Miguel was carrying the milks and vegetables, Bella was carrying the fruits and bread, while Meredith was carrying what seemed to be about six boxes of churros. The cashier had asked why she was buying so many, and she had answered by saying that they were for her and a couple of friends who were visiting that day.

After that, they walked back home quickly, and once inside, they put the food in the refrigerator and soon began cleaning up the house. For Meredith really did have friends coming over, they had called her while they were all in the school, saying that they'd come over around six that night. Bella was busy cleaning the bedrooms, while Miguel was in charge of cleaning the toilet and the kitchen. Meredith was doing the rest, she was idly worrying about her husband, and she was hoping that he would be alright.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in an abandoned warehouse, Logan was looking at his arm carefully on a steel table, there was a light shinning on it, and next to his arm was a screwdriver. He soon picked up the flathead and he pressed it against his right arm on the table, and soon enough, it opened. As if it wasn't real, which it wasn't his entire right arm was bionic. He had lost his arm a long time ago, he didn't like to talk about it, but he had a feeling that he would soon enough. He took the screwdriver and looked carefully inside his arm, and sound what he was looking for with ease. He had done this a lot for a long time and he just remembered what to do after so long. He twisted the screwdriver and tightened a couple of screws in his arm and then he tightened a couple of other parts and when he was done. He put the flathead down on the table and closed the flap that stood out from his arm and it fit like two puzzle pieces when he closed it. It looked as if there wasn't a little hatch at all, just skin and nothing else. Logan sighed as he turned the light off and left the warehouse, now heading home to where his loving wife was waiting for him.

When Logan arrived home, he saw that it was much cleaner than before, and he saw everyone all on the couch looking very tired from the looks of it, he smiled as he carried Isabella and Miguel to their room and placed them on the bed. He left and closed the door behind him quietly; he walked back towards his lover who was asleep on the couch. He smiled at her peaceful face, he looked at the clock and it read 5:10 P.M., he knew that in only fifty minuets his old friends would show up, and since the house was clean. He decided to cook them all something to eat for dinner, since he knows that they'd be eating some churros when they'd show up. He decided to make some chicken and rice, a simple but very delicious meal. Logan was finished cooking the meal by 5:55 P.M. Meredith was awake by now and both were ready to see their friends when they'd arrive.

It was no time at all, for they soon heard a knock on the door and went to open it, and it was exactly who they were expecting, their two friends, one male and the other female. The man was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt underneath it, black leather pants and black boots, with skull on his outfit. While the woman was wearing a cute blue shirt and blue jeans with high, they both smiled at Logan and Meredith while they smiled back at them.

"Silver, Carla, it's been years. You both look well, please come in, we have much too … discuss." Logan greeted and backed up to allow his friends in. Carla smiled and shook Meredith's hand and then Logan's, as did Silver, who smiled at his old friends.

Meredith closed the door behind Silver and Carla, and soon had a serious expression on her face, as did everyone else. "Looks like this is going to be one heck of a walk down memory lane huh, Silver Wolf can you take a seat on the couch please." Meredith said and asked.

He nodded and did as such, and Carla followed him, while Meredith and Logan took seats on the chairs in the room. They all looked in the center of the room, and them something happened; there was an image in the center of the room. It was the Miracle City junkyard, and inside of the junkyard looked like two children and a man with metal arms. One of the kids was a girl and the other a boy, the boy had curly brown hair, while the girl had long flowing sky-blue hair. This wasn't a pleasant memory, but they were all remembering it for a reason. This is why today was going to be a long day, for this was the day before the anniversary of when it happened, when they lost everything, when _they_ had died.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you all liked it, and please review, my inbox really needs a reason to live. XD I'll be updating some of my storied every now and then, but only when I get a lot of inspiration, so you never know which story I'll update next. XD**


	3. The Past and Present

**I've been getting a lot of inspiration for this story, so I might update it next, but I'm not sure right now. Still this took me FOREVER to finish and I'm not joking, it's 17 pages long, 17 ** pages long! Still it was worth it, oh and I didn't reread it, only because I did not want to reread over 17 pages. So yeah, hope you all like it either way :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Past and Present**

As Meredith, Logan, Silver, and Carla all stared into the center of the room; down the hall Bella and Miguel were thinking about what had happened earlier today. They had enjoyed the day, but something seemed off to them. As Bella though about how the day had changed it seemed strange, one minuet she couldn't stand Derek and yet when he had taken her into the flower garden it was as if everything was perfect. Bella loved to think about it, and yet at the same time she doesn't even want to think about it, since when it all came down to it, they would all just end up leaving anyway. _"How can I even like that guy, he's probably already dated half of the girls in the school, and from the looks of it as he showed me around he wants to be more than friends, if we even were friends to begin with. How can I even feel this way about a guy I just met anyway?! I swear I either need therapy or something, but other than that I hope I never see that stupid Derek Aves ever again.' _Bella thought as she glared at the wall.

Miguel was having just as hard of a time wondering why he felt something towards that Alice Aves girl. _'This doesn't make any sense, how can I even like that girl, half the time she showed me around she stared at me with… longing eyes? That makes no sense, I mean we had met by dropping to the floor, how can she even like me if she knows nothing about me?' _Miguel started pacing around the room, as he thought about what had happened earlier. _'I don't even know a thing about her, and yet I feel as if I want to know more about her, what's wrong with me, I'm still in love with another girl who I can never see again, but still. This is so confusing; I just wish I knew the answer to my questions… I wonder if it's this city we're in?' _Miguel stopped his pacing as he looked at his sister, who was still glaring at the wall; he sighed as he walked over to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Bells,"

Bella looked at her brother who looked like he was debating on telling her something important by her guess. "What is it Miguel?"

"Something occurred to me just a moment ago, I think I'm crazy to say this, but I think it's the city that has changed us somehow. It doesn't make sense to me, and yet I think it does," Miguel sighed as he walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go for a walk sis, I'll be back later okay."

Bella sighed, "Okay, but just well be careful Miguel, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Bella half begged as she watched Miguel walk out the bedroom door, and then out the front door. Miguel ignored his parents and their friends as they looked into the center of the room, he never did understand what ever it was they were always looking at, but then again he never really did care so he just left and went for his walk.

As Miguel took the elevator down to the lobby-like area of the building, he looked around as he walked out and decided to try and find the park that he saw earlier that day. He needed to clear his head, and a walk was the best idea that he could think of, normally when he clear his head, he'd go for a ride on his bike, but he felt like slowing down a bit today for one reason or another. As Miguel walked down the streets, he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, he didn't bump into anyone, but he didn't see that he was walking down one of the most dangerous streets in all of Miracle City.

Many vicious criminals grinned when they saw Miguel walk by, he was thinking a lot as he walked down the street and yet before he turned, someone stopped him, and gained his attention. The guy who had stopped him was tall and very muscular; he looked like one of those professional body builders or something like that, either way Miguel wasn't to happy about being forced to stop, he glared at the man who grinned back at him.

"What's the big deal in tripping me?" Miguel asked as he tried to get back up only to be pushed back down to the ground, or more like punched from his point of view. Miguel winced, but ignored the pain as he glared at the thug that was practically towering over him as he sat there on the ground.

"The big deal is kid that no one just walks down this street without a single scratch. This is the most badass street in the entire city, and we always welcome the new comers with nice warm welcome, right guys." He told Miguel as he looked over his shoulder at a bunch of other thugs in the street, who were all grinning at Miguel.

Miguel looked at all of the thugs and then at the guy in front of him, he had a bad feeling that he might not be coming home in one piece. Then again before they could even touch him for his luck the Miracle City police had just arrived, and who else to be with them other than the twin police chiefs Anita and Nikita Suarez. Both were glaring at the men who were about to try and kill Miguel, they soon ran off, trying to get away from all of the police officers who were storming the street, trying to catch as many thugs and crooks as they could.

Miguel looked at the policía officers who were catching everyone in the street, he sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off and walked over to the twin officers who were yelling out commands and finishing each others sentences every now and then. He walked up to them and tapped the short haired one's shoulder, she looked over at him for a second and then back at her men before she froze and looked back at Miguel taking a good, long look at him. When the long haired one didn't hear the other's voice she looked at her and saw that she was shocked, curious she looked and she was shocked too. For the boy they were looking at was practically a spitting image of … of him. Both shook their heads at the same time and went back to doing their job, Miguel would have jut shrugged it off and walked away, but he was curious to why they had stared at him.

It took only about ten minuets before all the officers were done catching the criminals and crooks that resided on the street; he smiled when the twin officers had finished speaking to their fellow officers, _'or coworkers, what ever you want to call them' _Miguel thought idly as he walked towards the women who saved him. "Hey, I wanted to say thanks for saving me back there, I don't know what I would've done if you wouldn't have shown up." Miguel told the twins once he stopped in front of them. _'Then again if they hadn't of shown up I could have just kicked their sorry asses anyway.'_

They looked at Miguel and soon had the same looks of shock that they had on before when they had looked at him earlier. He wanted to ask them what was with the looks on their faces, but they spoke before he could. "Who are you, and why were you walking down this street anyway?" They asked him, switching every other word or so as they spoke.

"I was just taking a walk, and I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going, and I'm new to the city anyway, me and my family moved here just two days ago. We live in the penthouse on top of an apartment building named Casa Del Macho, and my name is Miguel… uh hello… are you two okay?" Miguel asked as the two officers in front of him were speechless and who looked like they were holding their breath for some reason or another.

"W-we a-are fine… and just so you know Miguel you might want to look where your walking from now on. On this day all the villains try to do as much evil as they can before tomorrow. So we have to take many patrols all around the city every year on this date, for many people still honor the memory of… two greatest kids in the entire city." They stuttered at first, but soon regained control of their composure as they spoke to Miguel, but it was hard to say the names they dare not speak aloud.

"My name is Anita Suarez and this is my twin sister Nikita Suarez, we are the police chiefs in this city. Will you come with us please Miguel, we can give you a ride home, if you'd like." Anita offered as she gestured to her and her sister's police car.

"Thanks, I wouldn't mind a ride home, thank you Ms. Suarez." Miguel shook her hand politely as he walked over to her police car. Nikita looked at her sister and she could swear that she was having the exact same thought as her. _'They may look similar but somehow he's like Frida… oh Frida… rest in peace where ever you are little sister…' _The sighed after thinking about their little sister, and looked at Miguel, both were able to regain their composure just before Miguel looked at them from inside the police car. They soon walked the short distance and entered the car and started it up, as they drove towards Casa Del Macho, both twins were seeing memories of this place coming to them as they drove down the street. When their sister and her best friend had started dating, they'd drive her to his house, though she'd normally walk, when she asked them to drive her they were curious to why, until one day she told them.

* * *

_**Flashback…

* * *

**_

"Thanks again for the ride you guys, I really appreciate it." Frida Suarez told her twin older sisters as she got out of the car.

"Hey Frida," Anita called to her before she walked into the building.

"What is it you guys?" Frida asked as she walked back to the car.

"Why do you have us drive you to your boyfriend's house when you can walk over here? We're just curious, that's all." They both asked at the same time.

She smiled as she shook her head, "The reason why I ask you guys to drive me to Manny's is because if dad knew where I was going he'd lock me in my room and bolt my window shut so I wouldn't sneak out to see my boyfriend. I trust you both enough to help me out, that's why, and even though you two can get under my skin and I can get under yours, I still love you two." Frida smiled at them, and they smiled back at her, they all hugged before they drove off, they had tears in their eyes.

* * *

_**Flashback Ends…

* * *

**_

They soon sighed, that was the last time they ever saw their little sister… alive … after they dropped her off, something happened. If only they knew what, then maybe, just maybe they can finally be happy for their sister, because they know that no matter where she is, her best friend will always be by her side. As they were just about to stop in front of Casa Del Macho, they just got a call in, saying that the Flock of Fury was robbing the museum, while Django, Sartana and Alice of the Dead were at the Miracle City Bank, Anita and Nikita sent all officers who were by or near the museum there to try and stop the flock, while they went to try and take control of the situation at the bank. They had forgotten about Miguel as they were soon speeding towards the bank.

Miguel was surprised when they were leaving Casa Del Macho and to a different location, but he had overheard something about a bank robbery, so he remained quiet as they arrived at the bank, there were broken windows, and at least two police cars that were flipped over. Curious, Miguel got out of the car and decided to take a cautious look around. He snuck past the police and towards the bank, there was no one inside, which meant no hostages, so then why were they waiting around for something to happen? Then he Miguel got his answer, when he saw who was robbing the bank from peering inside the broken window he was in front of, there were three skeletal figures inside with a bunch of what looked like minions. The three who were in charge were yelling orders to the banditos to take something out of the vault, or to put something inside of it. He couldn't tell, but Miguel did want to get out of there before he could be spotted by anyone inside or outside, but he didn't have such luck.

There was a girl with short black hair that had what looked like purple highlights in it, she was inside the bank and she had seen Miguel. "Hey, just what do you think you're doing kid?" She called, and half yelled at Miguel.

"Mierda," Miguel cussed under his breath as he stood up tall and grinned at the skeletal girl. "Oh just walking by, why, what's it look like I'm doing."

She ran up to him and tried to get in his face but he grinned at her all the while she glared at him. "I think you're helping those policía officers out there, telling them what we're doing."

He just chuckle, "Please, I don't even know anyone in this city, me and my family just moved here two days ago bello." He winked at her, and Miguel would have sworn that if she had skin that the girl in front of him would be blushing deep red. _'Man I forgot how much fun it was to tease the girls like this, man its fun to be doing this again.' _Miguel thought as he watched her stammering to find a decent comeback to his words, but just couldn't, most likely when he called her bello.

"Just leave now kid before I decide I want to kill you." She threatened after she regained her composure.

Miguel rolled his eyes, but before walking away he told her this, "By the way, the name's Miguel, and I hope I get to see you again bello."

She didn't react in any way, but Miguel decided not to look and see what was going on, he just continued to walk away. "By the way," She soon called after Miguel, "My name is Alice, and I hope to see you again too."

When Miguel heard her name, he wanted to see if it was the same Alice from earlier, but he chose no to. That was where the conversation had ended, but the other two skeletons had not been oblivious to the conversation. The male one, who had a black guitar on his back, had taken a look at the boy who his daughter was speaking to, and when he saw who it was. He could have sworn that if his heart was still beating, then he would've had a heart attack. When he looked at that boy, it was as if he was seeing… seeing him again, seeing his enemy who was at times his friend.

"Django are you okay?" The old skeleton asked as she placed her golden guitar on her back.

"I'm fine Nana; it's just that when I saw that kid… it was as if I was looking at Manny once more." Django sighed, while Sartana just shook her head from side to side.

She never did approve of her grandson having a Rivera as a friend, but when … that day came… she realized that she was hard on Django, he needed a decent friend, even if it his friend was one of her enemies. "Let's just get this over with so we can go home, its going to be a long day tomorrow…"

Django sighed once more, before they finished up whatever it was they were doing, Alice walked over to them and smiled when it was time to leave. Sartana grinned as she readied her guitar to play; Django tuned his lazily, while Alice smiled as she readied herself too for what was ahead. Sartana blasted the doors down, seeing the policía outside, waiting to open fire, but Django and Alice beat them both to the punch as they blasted the guns out of all the officers' hands. Leaving in a puff of otherworldly smoke, they all arrived at Sartana's prison graveyard home, now alone to think about what they would do tomorrow.

While all of this was happening at the bank, earlier in Casa Del Macho, Bella had gotten impatient with her brother and decided to go out and look for him. As she walked down the streets Bella couldn't help but look at a flier on an electric poll thing, it said there was a new exhibit at the Miracle City Museum; they had uncovered some jeweled bird of some kind and it would only be on display for the week. Today was the last day it would be in, so Bella shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the address of the museum and decided to take a walk over there to see the jeweled bird.

As Bella walked down the street towards the museum, she had this sinking feeling that something was going to happen while she was there. Bella just shook her head at the thought as she crossed the street to the museum. There was hardly anyone around, so she went in without having to wait to go anywhere, since the lack of people. Bella looked around until she saw a sighed that read "The Jeweled Phoenix Exhibit", _'This must be it, I wonder if Miracle City is just as bad as dad told me and Miguel about before?' _Bella thought as she entered into the exhibit, there wasn't anyone in there, not even a guard. _'Okay, this is getting to be a bit conspicuous; I wonder why no one other than me is on the museum today? Is it closed, but then why the doors were unlocked… hmm I wonder…' _Bella's thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard the wailing of an alarm going off in the room.

She looked around frantically trying to find a break-in of any kind, but she couldn't find any in the current room she was in, until she heard someone blowing the doors down from behind her. She turned to see three strangers walk… or rather fly into the room, there were two women and one guy, the guy was well built, he looked kinda cute to Bella, but she ignored him as she looked at the two women. One was older, she looked like the leader, and her outfit was black aside from her black and purple leggings, purple visor and mask. The other was really old; she looked like she was a grandmother, her outfit was similar to the older ones, but there were differences in hers too.

"Who are you and why are you in the museum?" The leader asked Bella, who just rolled her eyes at them before she spoke.

"The names Isabella, lady, but you'd better call me Bella or else." Bella threatened as she shook her fist at them, the one who spoke to her was shocked by this, not by her words, but by the way she spoke and the way she looked at them. It was as if she was actually staring at… at… at both of them at the same time, but more along the lines of him than her. She shook her head and glared at Bella.

"The name is Black Cuervo not lady and don't _you _forget it or else. This is my mother Vultura and my son Triple X." Black Cuervo pointed to her mother and son as she spoke to Bella, who just rolled her eyes as she tried to leave, Triple X stopped her. Confused, she tried to leave in a different direction, only to be stopped by Vultura, and then once again by Black Cuervo.

"Okay I'll bite, what's with all of you stopping me from leaving?" Bella asked as she tried again only to be grabbed by Triple X and pinned against the wall.

"We don't want you running off to the policía so you're out hostage niña, and don't do anything you'll regret got it." Cuervo threatened as she pointed her laser right in-between Bella's eyes. She was unfazed by Cuervo's threat, so she just grinned as she soon kneed Triple X in the crotch which caused him to release her in order for him to cripple to the floor in pain. Cuervo was about to blast Bella when she jumped in the air, twisted Cuervo's helmet around and landed on her butt behind her. Bella had taken many self defense classes after an incident that had happened a long time ago. She looked to her right and grinned at Vultura, who was beyond words surprised by this little girl, who in just a few seconds took down her daughter and grandson. Though, what she thought was strange about Bella was that she was wearing a dark blue jacket.

Bella soon ran towards Vultura, who avoided her with ease, but she didn't stop there, she took off her jacket, revealing a teal colored shirt and two scars on her arms. She took the jacket, twirled it up like a towel and snapped it Vultura, it just barely missed her. While this was going on, Cuervo has turned her helmet full around so she could see once more, but she had suddenly wished that she hadn't. For when she did, she saw Bella fighting against her mother, just like … he used to all those years ago.

"Mother stop, let's just take what we want and leave." Cuervo told her now confused mother, before she could argue, Bella was able somehow give her a wet Willie. Cuervo soon took the Jeweled Phoenix from its pedestal, while Triple X and Vultura threw Bella into the wall and blasted a hole in the ceiling and soon left the museum with a priceless artifact and a happy little girl in the museum.

Bella got up and dusted herself off as she walked out of the museum, _'Damn, that was fun, who would have guessed that they weren't his goons and just regular villains in this city.' _Bella thought as she walked out the front doors of the museum, to find some policía officers arriving too late for the fight. They ignored Bella, who just moved out of their way and walked towards home, remembering the past once she was out of sight of the museum. _'It's been so long since I first got these scars, it seems like that was a lifetime ago.' _Bella thought as she looked at the scars on her arms.

* * *

_**Flashback…

* * *

**_

"Finally I'm almost home." Bella said as she was walking home, they were in Malaysia at the time, it was night time and she was alone, in one of the better parts of the city. As she walked, she didn't notice that someone or something was following her. The house was only a few blocks away, so she just smiled when her walk was almost over.

Then it happened, whoever was following her had attacked her from behind, they had tried to knock her unconscious, but had failed. Bella just grinned when the figure had tried to do it again, there wasn't much to who it was, and they were wearing a long black cloak that went down to the ground, and the only thing of his face that could be seen was the crimson red eyes behind the hood.

"Who are you?" Bella asked before the figure soon charged at her. She was able to doge the attack, but not without a knife wound on her left arm. She cried out in pain when the blade made contact with her skin.

"My name is of no concern of yours child, but knows this; tonight shall be the night you die." After he said this, he ran towards Bella and slashed at her again with his knife, only this time he hit her right arm. He did this time and time again hitting both of her arms, there was so much blood dripping from her arms it was unreal. After he did this ten times, Bella had two arms covered in blood, the cloaked man was about to attack her again, when all of a sudden she was getting enraged, it wasn't anything like an adrenalin rush, which she had felt before, it was something else all together. As she charged at the man and threw her arm back and sent her fist strait forward and from the force of her punch it somehow sent him flying strait into the alley that they were near.

Once the strange surges of adrenaline rush had left Bella's system, she sucked in a deep breath and soon clutched her throbbing and blood soaked arms. She left then and walked the rest of the way home, where everyone was waiting for her.

* * *

_**Flashback Ends…

* * *

**_

Bella sighed as she arrived to her new home; she took the elevator up to the penthouse where her parents are still remembering their own past. As Bella remembered one of the most horrible nights of her life, Miguel was doing the same thing a he walked home from the bank. He was remembering why he didn't want to date ever again or to even love a girl, it was because of her.

* * *

_**Flashback…

* * *

**_

It was nighttime in New York City, Miguel had a different name at the time, but it didn't mean much to him, for he was with the one girl who meant the world to him. Her name was Jasmine, and they were both trying to meet up with one of their friends named Zeo. He was a cool guy, he normally wore a green sleeveless jacket or vest, he didn't really know which, and underneath it was a white long sleeved shirt, he wore a green hat with a Luigi and lightning symbol on it, there were his black shoes and blue pants as well.

Miguel was very excited to see Zeo; he told them that he had something to show both him and Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine are you coming or what?!" Marcus shouted at Jasmine as he half ran down the sidewalk.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, will you be patient already Marcus." Jasmine half complained as she tried to catch up to him.

"Well hurry up, Zeo is waiting for us." Marcus wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

"Okay Marcus, but he won't mind it if we were just a few minuets late." Jasmine said as an attempt to get her boyfriend to slow down a bit.

"Okay, but still he said he wanted to show us something important. I wonder what it is." Marcus told Jasmine as he slowed down a little bit.

"Who knows, but its Zeo so it'll be awesome?" Jasmine smiled as she saw Marcus starting to slow down. After a little while longer of half running, they met Zeo in an alley, Miguel was first in followed by a panting Jasmine.

"Hey Zeo, we're here!" Miguel shouted, even though it was eerily quiet in the alley.

"Hey guys, where've you been?" Zeo asked as he walked out into the light.

Jasmine had finally made it into the alley when Zeo has said that, and she was panting heavily. "Slowly remembering how to breathe properly…"

"You both ran here again didn't you?" Zeo chuckled, they normally met Zeo in the park, but for some reason he wanted to meet them in this alley tonight.

"Yeah, I wanted to see what you wanted to show us." Miguel answered Zeo's question as he looked at Jasmine, who looked like she was about to pass out at any moment.

"I hope it was worth the ten mile jog…" Jasmine leaned against one of the alley walls for a minuet to rest.

Marcus looked at her with a confused look on his face, "Uh Jasmine, we only ran about three blocks to get here."

She sighed as she stood up and walked over to Miguel, and leaned on him for a moment for balance. "Then why do I feel this way?" She asked as she finally stood up strait and caught her breath.

Miguel just shrugged, "Eh, who knows, still…" Miguel soon looked at Zeo. "So Zeo, what did you want to show us?"

Zeo showed an evil grin and soon reached into his pocket as he shouted, "THIS!" What he pulled out was a gun, and he shot Jasmine, who screamed out in pain.

"…Jasmine!" Marcus shouted in shock to seeing his beloved Jasmine shot. He soon felt tears streaking down his face, "Jasmine…" he whispered her name; he was in too deep a shock to do anything.

"Don't worry you're next… Miguel." Zeo grinned as he pointed the gun at Miguel, who stared at him in shock.

"H-how… how do you know my real name?" Miguel asked out of shock. He could barely move let alone breathe.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. Now say good bye to your life Miguel R-" Zeo was cut short when someone came up from behind him and knocked him out with a pipe. The strange thing was that there was a clank sound that came from the blow, and behind Zeo was strangely enough another Zeo. "Stay down…"

"Okay now I'm really confused." Miguel said when he saw the other Zeo who was panting like he had just run a marathon.

The Zeo holding the pipe just sighed before he spoke, "Don't be… just be glad I get her in time to save both you and Jasmine."

After hearing Jasmine's name, Miguel panicked as he looked over to where she was. "…Jasmine!"

"_M-Marcus…… M-Miguel……?" _She whispered both of his names as she lay their on the ground.

Miguel ran over to her and picked her up gently. "Jasmine… I'm so sorry." He whispered to her as he leaned her against his chest.

She half looked up at Miguel, as he held her, _"I-it's okay, M-Marcus… w-will you p-please tell me name?" _She coughed after she spoke.

Miguel sighed, "…Alright Jasmine, I'll tell you my real name, it's Miguel R-"

"I wonder who made this thing." Zeo asked himself as he looked at the robot version of him.

Jasmine smiled when she heard Miguel's real name, as she spoke, _"M-Miguel… it's a beautiful name… oh how I love you… Miguel R-" _

"I wonder why whoever made it would want Miguel dead." Zeo wondered again as Jasmine tried to speak properly.

"_I l-love you Miguel … don't"-cough-"you…ever forget that."_ Jasmine coughed a few more times before she took a shaky breath.

Miguel had tears still streaking down his face as he spoke to Jasmine. "I love you too Jasmine… and I will never forget you… this I swear." Miguel promised as he saw Jasmine's eyes start to close, and yet she was smiling.

"_Good bye… Miguel…" _As Jasmine was speaking her last words, it started to sprinkle.

Miguel's lips were trembling as he watched her starting to finish closing. "J-Jasmine… p-please d-don't…" Miguel tried to beg her to stay, but he knew that it was useless.

"…_I…love…you…" _With those last three words spoken, Jasmine had died and the rain son poured down on her and Miguel, who was in the worst emotional pain of his life.

"…JASMINE!" Miguel shouted into the sky as he held the love of his life in his arms. After a few seconds, he soon spoke to himself, "…I will avenge you… This I Swear…"

* * *

_**Flashback Ends…

* * *

**_

Miguel sighed, he loved Jasmine, but he didn't have the courage to do anything, he wasn't just in shock that night, he was scared. Scared to lose his own life, he was ashamed of how afraid he was that night; he swore that it would never happen again. Along with wanting to avenge his beloved Jasmine, Miguel was soon at Casa Del Macho, he took the elevator up to the penthouse, where everyone was still remembering the past. When Miguel reached the top floor, he saw his sister sitting outside the front door to their home.

"Bella, what are you doing out here?" Miguel asked as he walked towards his sister.

She looked up at Miguel and whipped the tears away as she looked at him. "I was starting to worry about you when you didn't come home, so I went out to look for you and I wound up at the museum where I beat the crud out of a bunch of dumb bird-brained villains." Bella smiled, but soon covered her arm, but more specifically her scars.

Miguel sighed; he knew that his sister from time to time was very curious to the things that were around her, and at the other times she could be the best kickass fighter on the planet. "I would up going down a dangerous street and was saved by the police before anything bad could happen. I wound up at the bank because some freaky skeletons were robbing it, and that seems strange to me, I mean come on, why the hell would skeletons want to rob the bank, it makes no sense." Miguel said with a laugh, he was trying to make the atmosphere more relaxing, since both were still upset from their past.

"You were thinking about _her_ again weren't you Miguel?" Bella asked, seeing through her brother's façade.

He sighed, "Is it that obvious?" Miguel asked as he took a seat next to Bella.

"Yeah, Miguel I know it's hard to let go, but we all have to at sometime in our lives." Bella said as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I know sis, I know." Both sighed before leaning their heads against the wall, they'd open the door in a little bit; they wanted to stay there for a while first before going inside.

Meanwhile over at the Flock of Fury headquarters, Black Cuervo and Django of the Dead were thinking about the two kids they had seen today. The way Cuervo had described the way Bella fought was just like… Manny, and the way Miguel flirted with Alice was just like him too. Both shook their heads at the thought, and looked over at their children. Alice was daydreaming, while Derek was holding an icepack to his tenders.

"Alice, Derek," Cuervo soon took off her helmet and revealed her face; she had the same kind of hair as her daughter, short black hair with purple highlights. "Why don't you two turn in early tonight, after all, its going to be a long day tomorrow, and its getting late."

"Okay mom," Alice replied, since Derek was having a hard time speaking for the moment. Alice helped him to his room while she went to hers.

Once Alice and Derek were out of the room Cuervo turned to her husband who sighed, "Zoe, I know how you feel, and I miss them both too. Manny and Frida were the most amazing team or anything in the city, and I still remember the last time we saw him alive." After Django said those words, he stopped and sighed heavily, as did Zoe. It was time once again, for them to remember when they last saw their friend alive.

* * *

_**Flashback…

* * *

**_

Django and Zoe were robbing the Miracle City bank that day; Django had two large sacks of money in his hands as did his girlfriend. Both ready to fight anyone who would dare cross their path, but they didn't expect it to be Manny Rivera a.k.a. El Tigre to come and … well talk to them. They were outside of the bank when they saw the tiger themed hero, who was ready for a fight.

"Aw how cute, a villainous couple. I always wondered if you two would ever get together." Manny said in a half sarcastic tone.

"Buzz off Tigre, of we'll show you the meaning of fear!" Django threatened.

Manny just chuckled, "Actually, I only came here to say I'm happy to see you two dating, and that I was going to see mi amor today."

Zoe groaned, "What do you even see in that Suarez girl anyway? I mean come on; she's the one who gets you both into trouble twenty-four-seven, and she even gives bad advice in your fights."

Manny rolled his eyes at Zoe's comment on his girlfriend. "I know, but still Frida is something else, and I love her too. So you guys get going; I've got a girlfriend waiting for me." Manny smiled, but before he walked off, he turned around to say something to Cuervo and Django. "Oh, and here you guys go; I have a feeling that I won't be using this anymore, so you can have it."

Manny tossed to them a small box, confused, both wanted to open it, but a random photographer came up to them and offered to take a group photo. They all shrugged and did so, Django and Cuervo left the money on the steps of the bank as they went to stand by Manny. They both held each other in a hug, while Manny spun his belt buckle and smiled at the two of them. The photo was soon taken, and given to the three of them, Manny let Cuervo and Django take it. They thanked him as he soon left to go and be with Frida.

* * *

_**Flashback Ends…

* * *

**_

That was the last time they had ever seen Manny alive, after he left, it was only a while later did the news announce… what they thought had happened. Zoe soon pressed a button on her wrist watch communicator and transformed back into her civilian attire, while Django changed into his civilian form with his guitar.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I just want tomorrow to come and go, but I know that it will never happen." Django told Zoe as he walked out of the living room and towards the bedroom. Zoe sighed as she followed her husband, _'I know; I wish that it would go by faster, but tomorrow will always seem like physically the longest day of the year for those of us who live in Miracle City. For them; for Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez, the biggest chuckle heads in the city, who will always be our friends?' _Zoe thought as she walked into the bedroom and went to sleep.

It was nighttime when Zoe had gone to sleep, and when Miguel and Bella walked inside their home and went to bed as well. Their parents were still in the same trancelike state of mind that they were in hours ago, staring at the same picture, of a short man with metal arms, and the two children. The something happened, there was a fight going on. The boy spun his belt buckle and transformed into what looked like a tiger themed super hero. He attacked the man, who hit him and the girl who was fighting along side the tiger themed hero into what looked like a giant machine that crushed garbage. As he shouted something to the two, he pushed the button that activated the machine. There was blood being shed everywhere, but something soon happened that the crazed man didn't see…

* * *

_**Flashback…

* * *

**_

Both the boy and the girl had gotten out of the machine, but the boy had lost his arm in the process when it had stopped. The girl held her arm as she felt tears fall down her face as she looked at her practically destroyed red goggles that were stained with blood. Next to it was the boy's belt, which was also practically destroyed and stained with blood.

"Manny… d-do we have to go…?" The girl asked.

"There's no other options Freeds… we have to leave." Manny told her as he felt the tears fall down his face too.

"O-Okay Manny… we should get going…" She suggested, as she looked down at the ground.

"We'll return when the time is right Freeds… I just know it…" Manny reassured her as he stared at her sad face.

"We'd better get going… before he finds us…" She looked up and started to limp slightly forward.

"Yeah… we can take… the motorcycles… he won't mind, or care…" Manny said as they started to leave the dump and off to another location. "…Yeah… he won't mind…"

After about ten minuets of walking, they came to a small house near the outskirts of the city, there was a garage and shed both by the house. Soon they were at the door, and Manny had knocked on it. After a few minuets there was a tall girl with long light brown hair, and wore a blue top, and dark blue jeans. While the guy next to her was wearing biker clothes, spiked elbow pads, and black leather jacket, while his long wild light brown hair looked almost windblown. Both were shocked to see who it was at their door, "Manny…!" The girl said in shock.

"…Frida!" The guy too said out of shock.

"H-hey g-guys…" Frida started, looking very weak.

"W-we need to… use your bikes… as in now…" Manny finished, also looking very weak.

"What happened to you two?!" The girl asked, very worried.

"We-we were nearly killed b-by h-him…" Manny said, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Are you okay Manny?" The guy asked stupidly as Manny tried to walk.

"I-I'm fine…" He said in an annoyed tone.

"You don't look fine to me Manny." She said as she watched Manny starting to sway a little bit back and forth.

"I-I'm fine…" Manny said again, but his voice sounded a little hoarse.

"You don't look fine at all Manny." Frida told him as she tried to walk closer to him.

"I-I-I…" Was all Manny had said before he passed out.

"Manny!" Everyone shouted once he was on the ground and unconscious.

About a half an hour later, Manny started hearing a beep-beep sound next to him, he groaned as he tried to get up. "…ugh… my head…"

"Manny! You're awake!" Frida practically yelled in excitement, when she heard Manny starting to talk. He also saw someone else next to him, she was calling to Silver.

"Silver come quickly Manny's awake!" She cried out in excitement.

"I'm coming Carla, and I hope so, we have a lot to tell him." After Silver had spoken those words, Manny had become curious.

"T-tell me what…?" He asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now Manny." Frida told her lover as she watched him trying to sit up. He was on his elbows when Carla sighed.

"Frida is right Manny; it isn't something you need to worry about right now."

"Tell me what, I want to know." Manny was too stubborn to give up, he wanted to know what they were talking about.

Silver sighed and looked at the ground, "Manny… you and Frida were announced dead not five minuets ago…"

Manny wasn't sure if the was the shock of the pain meds wearing off but he was now 100% awake. "…WHAT!" Manny was shocked to hear this.

Frida placed her hand on Manny's right one, and what he didn't notice right away was that he couldn't feel her hand on his. "We don't like it either Manny or I don't understand how this even happened."

Carla was on Manny's left side and she frowned as she looked at her friend. "It's all over the news that you two are dead. We don't know who told them that or why." After Carla said that, Silver was looking at the plasma TV, but more specifically the news.

"Uh guys, you might want to take a look at this." He turned up the volume on the TV as female news reported was explaining what was going on.

"_There is still no sign of any bodies yet, but we still fear the worst for young Manny Rivera and Frieda Suarez. Both families are worried and anxiously awaiting for more information on the children."_ The reported soon touched her ear piece, as she received more information from the news station she worked for, and she looked behind her as if to get a better look at what was going on. _"Wait, I have just received word that someone has been found, it… it looks like an arm. I think it is an arm. Oh my… oh my god… goes to commercial!! QUICKLY!!" _Was the last thing she said before the signal was cut off, and they turned the TV off, ignoring what they had just seen?

Everyone had tears in their eyes, after a few moments of silence; Manny soon spoke, "Frida… I don't think we'll ever be able to come back. At least for a long time anyway."

Frida sniffed before she spoke, "I know Manny and… and I hope we come back when everything truly is better than now." Frida sighed as she took a seat and held her throbbing, and now bandaged arm. "…yeah… hopefully…" Frida whispered to herself, while Manny looked at his completely bandaged right arm.

"Hey guys," Manny soon said to no one in particular as he stared at his arm.

Carla looked at Manny, "What is it Manny?" She asked.

"This isn't my real arm is it?" He asked as he stared at it intently.

Carla sighed, "No it isn't your real arm."

"Then what is it?" Manny truly did want to know what it was.

"It's a bionic arm, it's to replace you real arm. I'm sorry Manny, but it's a good substitute right?" Carla asked as she watched Manny staring at his arm.

"Yeah, I guess it is an okay substitute… I guess." Manny said after a few seconds.

"Are you okay Manny?" Frida asked as she looked up at her lover.

He looked at her and sighed, "Yeah, it's just something I need to get used to. I guess…"

Silver soon walked over to Manny's bed and looked at him, "Reminds me, Manny you need this, it'll help you when your arm starts to hurt you." Silver handed a slip of paper to Manny who took it. "Here, it's instructions on how to fix you ram if it breaks, and to help you out when it starts to hurt you."

Manny soon smiled at his friend as he got off the hospitable bed. "Thanks, I have a feeling that I'll need this."

Seeing Manny smile made everyone else want to smile as well. "You're welcome Manny, and Cara, can give you the keys to the bikes."

"…Bikes?" Frida asked a bit confused.

Carla smiled as she answered Frida's question, "Yeah, Silver was in the middle of finishing up two new bikes when Manny woke up."

"I might be able to finish then in about ten minuets." Silver said after thinking it over for a moment.

"Sounds good, and in the mean time, me and Frida can change into some new clothes." Manny suggested as he walked towards his girlfriend.

Then when the ten minuets were up, everyone met up in the garage, where Silver looked tired. "Phew, finally I'm done." He got up from where he was sitting and whipped his forehead, he wasn't wearing his leather jacket anymore, he was wearing a red t-shirt that said _'Rock On!' _and he also had black gloves on as well.

Carla came walking in and smiling at her boyfriend. "Good timing, Manny and Frida just finished getting dressed."

After she said that, Manny and Frida walked in looking completely different. They were both wearing completely one color outfits, Manny's was black and Frida's was navy blue. They wore leather jackets, and pants, with boots and gloves that also matched. Frida smiled as she turned around giving them a full looks of the outfit. "Well, what do you think?" She asked.

While Manny smiled at her and explained why his hair wasn't as curly as before, "I decided to flatten my hair down. To give myself a whole new look, also we hope you both like."

Carla placed her hands on her hips as she looked at her friends. "Wow you two, I'm impressed with the new looks. What do you think Silver?" Carla asked.

He smiled, "Cool, but before I forget, here are the keys to your bikes." Silver walked over to Frida and Manny, but before he handed them their keys, they took a look at their bikes.

"They look awesome Silver; thanks." Frida was impressed.

"Yeah, awesome job..." Manny smiled.

"Here are the keys to your Frida," Silver soon handed Frida her keys, and Manny his. "And here are the keys to your Manny, I hope to see you again one day my friend." Silver soon backed up and opened the garage door for his friends.

Manny and Frida both got on their bikes, "Thanks again you guys." Manny said as he started up his bike.

"We'll see you when ever we come back okay." Frida said as she started her bike and with Manny ready too, they waved to their friends who were in the garage as they rode out into the night.

"Bye Manny, bye Frida, see you later!" Carla called out to her disappearing friends.

"See you later, and if you ever need anything, you know where to find us!" Silver called out too.

After about twenty minuets on the road, Frida soon spoke to Manny who was riding his bike right next to hers. "Hey Manny, these bikes ride like a dream huh?"

Manny smiled as he answered her question, "Yeah, Silver Wolf has really outdone himself this time."

Frida smiled, but soon frowned as she thought about what they were leaving behind. "I hope we return and tell everyone the whole story someday Manny."

Manny sighed and frowned himself at the thought of everyone back home who would soon be weeping over two empty coffins. "I hope so too Frida, I truly do hope so, but we will return to Miracle City … This I swear…" After Manny said those words, both he and Frida faded away into the night.

* * *

_**Flashback Ends…

* * *

**_

Once the last image faded away, everyone sighed, Carla and Silver Wolf looked out the window, while Meredith and Logan both looked at the ground.

"We'd better get going, after all, tomorrow is the day it happened, and we're attending the ceremony… are you two going to be there?" Silver asked Meredith and Logan who didn't respond. "Well I hope to see you there, anyway, lets get going Carla, its gonna be an even longer day tomorrow than it was today."

Carla nodded, "Yeah, see you around…" Carla looked at her friends and sighed as she followed Silver out of the penthouse.

Logan and Meredith remained like that for some time, they didn't move until the digital clock said that it was midnight. Both went to bed, and awaited for the day to be over once more, they hated remembering the day they _"died" _and the pain it still causes everyone. As they went to bed, they didn't hear that someone in the shadows had seen everything and it grinned when it saw the sad memory. Things were going to change in Miracle City, and no one knew that it would be for the best and for the worst…

* * *

**Well that's it, hope you all liked it :D Please leave a review, I want to know what you all think of my story, so yeah. Either way, hope you all like :D**

**Oh and here's a little translation for a few words.  
Bello: beautiful  
Mierda**: **Crap  
Policia: Police**  
**nina: girl**

**And that's it. :D**


	4. Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez

**Well here's the next chapter to Old Friends, New Beginnings. Hope you all like this, and if you haven't read the extremely long chapter before it, then you should, cause a lot goes on in that chapter, and a lot happens in this one too, so either way, hope you all like it :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez**

It was around six in the morning when Logan and Meredith woke up, Logan made coffee while Meredith was taking a shower, and once she was washed up she looked at herself in the mirror. _'So much has changed… I hope that they'll understand when its time to know that they truly are gone forever.' _She sighed and soon dried her hair and chose the cloths she was going to wear for the day. Logan had already gotten dressed when she came out of the bathroom, and his bionic arm was covered in bandages, mainly his hand. She sighed just as he did, they were both wearing funeral outfits, and Logan was wearing a simple black tuxedo while Meredith wore an elegant black dress.

"Mom, dad, we're ready to go." They turned around to see Bella and Miguel standing behind them, ready to go. Bella was dressed similarly to her mother; the only difference was that she had pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Miguel was wearing the same kind of tuxedo his father was wearing, and his hair was neatly combed back. They were ready to go, just like their parents were.

"Let's get going; we can… discuss how long we'll be here later." Logan told them, a bit of sadness could be detected in his voice. They all nodded and ate a small breakfast before leaving to join everyone else in the city below. Bella and Miguel stared at the elevator doors in front of them as they waited for the elevator to take them down to the lobby floor. The song playing was some old love song called Could it Be by Christy Carlson Romano, Bella and Miguel paid no attention to the song, but their parents looked almost hypnotized by it, though once the doors opened, their expressions all changed. There were already people in the streets wearing black, and the sky was cloudy, a rare thing in Miracle City.

They all headed out the doors and towards the street, where it looked like everyone in the entire city was waiting for something to begin. Bella and Miguel had been told time and time again what to do today, so they went forward into the crowd to see what was going on while their parents were to get the bikes and get ready to introduce themselves to the city. Bella and Miguel stayed close to each other, so they wouldn't get lost, and they were a bit surprised to see so many people to come out at this time in the morning. There were over five hundred people already waiting for something to happen, Bella and Miguel were about to ask someone what they were all waiting for when they had happened to run into Derek and Alice again, literally. All four of them fell to the ground just as they had the day before, Bella with Derek, and Miguel with Alice.

"Well hello there Bella." Derek grinned at her, but she just sighed in annoyance and got up and off of Derek.

"H-hey Miguel…" Alice squeaked, Miguel just rolled his eyes and stood up, ignoring Alice and just looking over at his sister.

She nodded, "Why is everyone gathered in the streets today, and wearing black?" Bella asked.

Derek and Alice looked around; making sure no one was listening to them. Derek grabbed Bella by her wrist and Alice did the same to Miguel. Both were soon dragged into an alley, where they faced the scared faces of Alice and Derek Aves.

"The reason why everyone in the city has gathered today is because they're honoring someone who died today years ago." Derek started, looking around nervously every now and then,

"Our parents said they'll tell us their names today, said we were ready to know who they were. There's going to be some kind of announcement soon enough." Alice continued, looking behind Bella and Derek to make sure that no one is listening in on their conversation.

"So for now, we'll all have to wait and see." Derek finished, and walking back to the crowd, with the others following him.

Bella and Miguel ignored everyone who passed them as they followed Derek and Alice towards City Hall. They said that the announcement would be made there, Bella was suspicious at first, but soon enough she heard the purr of a motorcycle nearby. She relaxed as did her brother at hearing the sound, Derek and Alice couldn't hear it, from what they saw, they arrived at city hall soon. They'd made good timing, since there was announcement about to me made.

There was a sound coming from the speakers, and then someone tapped the microphone and soon spoke. "Good morning Miracle City, for those of you who remember today, then today shall be another painful day. To the people out there who don't know about today, then you should know; we are honoring the memory of the two biggest knuckleheads this city has ever seen. Today we honor Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez."

Bella and Miguel looked up to see a woman dressed in all black, just like everyone else, but she had short black hair with purple highlights, a chunk of it over her right eye, and she also had on purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and red lipstick. The one thing that stood out the most to Bella and Miguel was her red eyes; they were just like Alice's eyes. "That's our mother." Alice said, snapping them out of their little trance. "And right next to her is our father." Alice pointed to the woman, and a man standing next to her, his skin was very pale, and his black hair and hat blocked them from seeing his eyes.

"Cool, but who's that behind them?" Bella asked, looking at everyone standing on the stage in front of city hall.

Derek looked where Bella was and sighed, "Those are the family members of Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez, the twin girls were her sisters, and the old man and woman were Manny's parents. Our parents were enemies and friends to both Manny and Frida."

They looked up and saw them, the twins could only be told apart by their hair, one's was long and the other's was short. Then there were the parents, the old man looked like he'd seen many years pass by just like his wife, but something in their eyes said that this was the saddest day of their lives, just like the twins and Alice and Derek's parents. Time passed slowly, but at the same time it almost went by quickly, after the relatives said a few words about Manny and Frida, then they showed the statue dedicated to them, it was also their grave, it showed Manny and Frida both holding hands on top of the grave and looking out at everyone. Right when they were about to move on to the next thing, there was a loud noise echoing all around them.

It sounded like a motorcycle revving up, everyone looked around, except for Bella and Miguel, they were expecting this to happen, and now it was. Off in the distance there were two figures riding on motorcycles, and they were heading strait towards the ceremony. Everyone was confused, but not for long, the figures shot forward and rolled right onto the stage where everyone stared at them in wonder and shock.

Both looked at those who were on stage behind tinted visors on their helmets. "Who are you?" Anita Suarez asked them.

The thinner one, most likely a woman looked at Anita behind her visor. "Who we are is of no concern to you Anita Suarez. The only thing that matters is that you are all here to honor those who have lost their lives so many years ago."

Anita was shocked, she knew her name and she hadn't told it to her. "How do you know my sisters name?" Nikita asked, since her sister was too shocked to ask herself.

"That's none of your concern Nikita Suarez, nor is who I am." She addressed Nikita now, and both twins just stared at her in shock. She knew both of there names, and they both swore that her attitude was almost like Frida's was.

There was a moment of silence that was soon broken by the larger one; he was male from the sound of his voice, and he addressed the older man and woman. "You will all come to know who we are in time, but for now, you shall only see us every now and then, and I see that after all these years you and Maria finally got remarried, eh Rodolfo." He chuckled, but both Rodolfo and Maria Rivera were speechless, just like Anita and Nikita Suarez.

"Look buddy, we don't know who you are, and we already don't like you, so leave now, we still have to pay our respects to Manny and Frida." Both Zoe and Django half yelled at the two bikers.

"Cool it you two honestly even after all these years you two is still able to give me a headache." He must have rolled his eyes from the tone of his voice, but something about the way he said it told them that they knew who ever this guy was.

"Yeah, it's still the same for me too; seriously you two evil love birds never tend to learn now do you?" Again it was the same for her too, before they could ask any questions, both soon revved up their bikes and prepared to take off.

"Before we leave, we want to tell you all something, when the time comes… the impossible just might seem possible…" They both said at the same time and soon rode off and swerved through the crowded streets with ease, leaving many confused people behind them. Bella and Miguel had disappeared after the two bikers had left, both leaving to go home where their parents were waiting for them.

The two figures that had arrived on the stage had quickly made their way to Casa Del Macho, both went to the back of the building where they parked their bikes and changed them back into their original forms of black square cubes that easily fit into their pockets. Both turned to look at each other and sighed as they took off their helmets and stared at each other, sighing sadly. It was Logan and Meredith who had been on the motorcycles at the ceremony; they walked out front where their children were waiting for them.

"The message has been sent, now we must wait, when the time comes… then it can all end once and for all." Logan said as he looked at everyone in his family, his daughter with her brown hair in a pony tail, and brown eyes staring out into the distance, and dark tan skin seemed darker than usual. Then to his son, whose sapphire blue eyes had a distant rage swirling in them, and semi curry sky blue hair looked darker. Lastly his beloved wife, he looked at her the longest, her eyes showed fear but they both knew that once it was over, they could truly return home then. They all soon walked into Casa Del Macho and headed upstairs, to go and watch the rest of the ceremony on the TV in the living room.

* * *

As all of this happened in Miracle City, something … or someone had seen what had happened at the ceremony. _"So they've finally decided to show themselves after all this time… he-he… it's about time… I was wondering when they'd show their faces again." _A dark figure said to itself as it watched everything happen over and over again on its many monitors. _"Its time I paid my old friends a little visit… but not yet… not yet… all in due time… yes… all in due time." _The figure cackled evilly its dark and deep voice echoing off the metal walls that surrounded it. Things weren't going to end well in the next few days; the figure knew it, as did Logan and his family…

* * *

**That's it, and yeah its a short chapter, but hey at least it isn't as long as the last one XD well anyway, please review you guys my inbox seriously needs a reason to live XD.**


	5. Pain and Suffering

**Yes, I am updating this fic too, also I hope you all like this chapter, its short but a bit interesting, we now find out who our main villain is... or do we...? **

**Well either way, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Pain and Suffering**

Morning came all too soon the next day for Anita and Nikita Suarez; they hadn't gone to bed until late last night, they still remembered what that man had told them, that when the time would come, they'd know who they were, but what stood out to them was how much they were like Manny and Frida. Then they both had the exact same thought as they looked at each other, _'Maybe… just maybe they are Manny and Frida…. Maybe they survived that accident all those years ago… maybe… maybe….' _They shook away the thought. They both knew that Manny and Frida were dead, sure but there were no bodies found, the only thing that they did find that day at the junk yard was dismembered limb.

They both just sighed as they got ready to go to work, the true anniversary of the day Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez died was next week, but every year they gave the memorial service one week in advance so that the real day could only be a day of remembering for them, the Rivera's and the Aves'. It was a day that was a happy one at first that had turned into a horrible nightmare. That day was the worst day of both their lives, and the lives of the Rivera and Aves families. Both Nikita and Anita sighed before they left their house and left to go to work. Yet just before they left, they didn't know that someone was waiting for them outside of their home.

Once the door opened and they came out, both girls were attacked by an unknown enemy, and knocked out before they could even begin to fight back. The man who had attacked them just grinned psychotically at the unconscious girls. "Two down, four to go, and then their deaths will finally be at hand." The psychotic man laughed before he took the two police chiefs and left without a trace.

Meanwhile over at Casa Del Macho, Bella and Miguel were leaving to go to school, their parents were still asleep as they left. They knew that the school day wasn't going to be that interesting, but they still had to do something during the day before they'd leave again. The walk was mostly quiet, aside from all the crimes going on every now and then. Once they arrived at the school, everyone seemed to be more excited than they were the day before. Soon enough as they walked through the school, they found Alice and Derek smiling at each other, both were holding fliers in their hands. Bella took Derek's and read it out of curiosity, it read:

"**Winter Dance**

**Girls its time to ask that special guy to dance!**

**Next Friday in the gym at 7:30 P.M**

**Tickets on sale TODAY!"**

On the flier was a picture of two kids doing a tango dance, Bella just rolled her eyes but she looked at the flier again and put it in her backpack before leaving to go to her locker. Miguel followed her to his locker as well, since they decided to share a locker.

"So what was on that thing you took from Derek?" Miguel asked once he put his stuff in their locker.

Bella sighed before answering, "Nothing, just said something about a school dance next Friday, and its girls ask the guys." Bella rolled her eyes before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

Miguel quickly shut their locker and followed Bella, "You know we are going to be leaving after that dance, we could you know go to it. I'm just saying, because I know I want to leave here with some good memories… and not sad ones… you know like other places we've been to." Miguel barely spoke above a whisper, since he knew that talking about their past wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially since their lives have been hell since they were born.

"Well I'd better get going to my class, se ya lunch bro." Bella said as she soon left her brother.

"Yeah, see ya sis." He replied as he left too and went to his English class.

For Miguel, the dance seemed like a joke about a girl asking out her dream guy. Since his one true lover is gone forever, and all he wanted was to get revenge for her. As the day passed by, noting stood out to him much, except when it was time for lunch. He saw Bella was sitting by herself, waiting for him to come and sit with her. Miguel sighed once before going to sit with Bella, but before he could, he was stopped by Alice Aves, she smiled at him, but she also looked really nervous.

"Hi Miguel," She said, her voice sounded squeaky.

"Hey Alice, um what do you want?" He asked a little suspicious of what the answer might be.

"M-Miguel, w-will you… will you go to the Winter Dance with me!" She said, and looked away with a big blush forming on her face.

He just stared at her for a minuet before answering, and his answer was an honest one. "Alice, I don't love you, I love another girl who has died because of me. But, I will go with you to the dance; since I know that I won't be spending a whole lot of time here I want to enjoy my time here before I have to leave."

She looked up at him to see his smiling face before he walked away and soon sat with his sister. She smiled before she left to sit with her other friends; Jennifer, Rachel, and Amora.

"You said yes, you know what this will mean brother." Bella said once Miguel sat down.

He nodded and looked at Alice once more before looking at his sister. "I truly want to enjoy my time here before we have to leave again sis, and you should too. I know you don't want to get too attached, but please let's just try to have some fun, please."

Bella looked at her brother, and she knew that he was right. She just sighed, got up, walked over to Derek Aves, who was sitting by all of his friends. He turned around when he felt her tap his shoulder, he looked at her confused, until she told him why he was over here. He soon smiled, told her his answer and left Bella be as he returned to talking to his friends. She soon walked back over to Miguel and half glared at him.

"Well I asked Derek to the dance, he said yes, now are you happy brother. I will try to have fun before we leave again." She told him and soon left once the bell rang signaling that they had to continue through the rest of the day.

Bella just kept on thinking about that look on Derek's face when she asked him to the dance, like he wanted to do more than dance on Friday night. Once the final bell rang she sighed with relief as she ran towards her locker and found Miguel there waiting for her. She smiled at him, but as they left school and left to go home, neither one of them knew what was happening to Anita and Nikita Suarez.

Inside a metal area somewhere by the ocean, they were being tortured by a man shrouded in darkness. They were bleeding badly, but both girls were still alive thankfully. They were panting from the hours of torture; they had been beaten until they bleed. They heard the maniacal laughter coming from nowhere.

"Who are you?" Anita asked, but soon groaned from the pain.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Nikita groaned out from the pain.

The voice just laughed again, "Oh its quite simple my dears, I just need you as bait to lure out my prey. But its not just you two whom I need, I also need the other four and then my plan to eliminate my foes shall finally begin."

Ha laughed once more before a light went on illuminating everything around them. Anita and Nikita gasped at who they saw.

"It's impossible… you died years ago…." Anita began but soon cringed in pain.

"Right after Manny and Frida died… there's no way it can be you…." Nikita finished but also cringed in pain from the wounds.

The man in front of them just laughed before he spoke again, "Well I am alive, and so are Manny and Frida… they've been lying to you for a long time now…. After all you saw them just yesterday…." He chuckled darkly before turning off the light.

'_No, he has to be lying… that wasn't Manny or Frida whom we both saw yesterday!' _both girls thought at the same time, both looking at each other in the dark, not needing light to see the other's expression. They wanted to believe that he lied to them, but what he said did make a little sense, but it couldn't be true…. Yet both girls hoped deep down that he was telling them the truth. They sighed before they fell asleep against the wall they had been leaning on, and both knew that they'd have to survive through all of the pain and suffering that was ahead of them.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter, Anita and Nikita are in pain, the guy who tortured them is supposed to be dead, Bella is getting suspicious of Derek, Miguel wants to try to feel like a normal kid before they all have to leave, but will it ever be enough for his never healing heart? Well you'll all find out in time, and please review people, my inbox needs a reason to live! Well till the next chapter, later :D**


	6. Night before the Dance

**Well here's another chapter to this story finally, I'm going to be here and there when I update, mainly because I'm getting into this whole PJO phase, (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) either way, please review, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Night before the Dance**

Rodolfo and Maria Rivera had had an impossible time falling asleep the night before, since they had found out earlier that Anita and Nikita had both been captured by some unknown person. This worried them greatly, especially since the anniversary was merely two days away, both retired, they couldn't do anything about the missing police twins. Rodolfo had completely retired the day his son died, blaming himself for his only son's death. Maria remarried him to help cope with the pain for both of them, Maria never was able to spend a whole lot of time with her son, and after he passed, it made her feel better knowing that Rodolfo too felt the same way about what happened.

"I wish there was something we could do to help the twins, this is starting to worry me a lot Maria, whoever took them knew what they were doing." Rodolfo told his wife, while he got ready to leave; they were going to get some flowers for the anniversary in two days.

"I know how you feel Rodolfo, but it's out of our hands now, after all, we've already lost and given much to this city, but Manny was the last straw. You and I both know that, but for now, lets try to at least put it out of our minds for now." She reasoned with her husband, as she got on her jacket and walked towards the front door. He sighed but nodded, yet outside, the same man that had taken Anita and Nikita, and once Rodolfo and Maria were outside, they were attacked. Being out of practice for some years, they weren't able to overcome the man, and were knocked unconscious, and taken away.

"Four down, two to go, and then everything shall unfold, and then they will all die together." The crazed man laughed as he carried the two retied heroes away.

* * *

Several hours later, after school was let out, Bella and Miguel went home to ask their parents something very important. Once inside, Bella threw her backpack on the couch, and went to find her parents, while Miguel grabbed the phonebook, and flipped through the pages, until he found what he was looking for.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself as he wrote down the number and closed the phone book and over heard his sister arguing with their parents.

"But why can't we, were gonna leave after the dance anyways, why can't we go?!" Bella demanded.

"We don't want either of you two getting too attached; if you do then this will be the hardest leave of them all." Logan reasoned with his stubborn daughter.

"It's just one night, what could-" Bella tried to reason, but was quickly cut off by Meredith.

"Don't say those words Isabella, it's a taboo, after you say those words, something bad happens."

Bella sighed before answering, "Okay, I won't say it, but still, please can we just go to the dance and then forget about it!" Bella sounded like she was begging from Miguel's point of view.

After a moment of silence, Meredith and Logan both sighed in defeat, "Okay, you can go, but we want you both to wear our old outfits, they're nice, and if you don't then you won't be allowed to go." Logan told his daughter who sighed but smiled all the same.

"Okay, I'll wear mom's old dress, and Miguel can wear your old tux dad." After she said that, Miguel looked at the number on his arm and smiled, it was her number, Alice Aves' number. He walked into his parent's room, and his dad had already gotten out the same tuxedo that he had worn on his first date with their mother, and Bella was smiling as she looked at her mother's dress. It was black with red ends on the sleeves, and white beads as well, it was a very beautiful dress, and the tux was cool too. It was a simple dark brown, nothing special about it, but Miguel liked it all the same.

"Man I can't wait till tomorrow night." Miguel smiled as he grabbed the tux and went to try it on, as did Bella with the dress, leaving their parents alone with only each other, and very worried expressions were now on their faces.

"I hear about what happened to them, and now Rodolfo and Maria… M-Logan, this is too soon; he's pushing us into a battle that is becoming unavoidable." Meredith told her husband with tears in her eyes, as she took a photo out of her pocket, and had a tear flowing down it as she stared at the picture.

"I know F-Meredith, but right now we need to wait, and then end this battle once and for all, but we have to leave Bella and Miguel out of this. They can't be involved this time around, I don't want them to have to live a hellish life forever," Logan told his wife as he took out a picture from his own pocket and smiled a sad smile as he looked at it, a single tear falling down his face.

They soon put the pictures away and looked at each other a smiled one last single smile before going to check up on their kids to see how they were doing. They were all ready for the dance tomorrow night, but hopefully, when the true anniversary comes, everything will be set right.

* * *

Yet later that night, in the same place where Anita and Nikita Suarez were being held, Rodolfo and Maria Rivera, had both been beaten and were badly bleeding. There was the same laugh echoing all around them, Anita and Nikita both groaned in pain and tried to hold back their tears. Rodolfo and Maria both just glared angrily at the man shrouded in the darkness.

"Who are you? Show yourself you coward!" Rodolfo yelled at the man and tried not to wince in pain.

The man just laughed before answering, "You should talk Rodolfo, you and that bitch Maria both; you gave up everything you stood for, all because of your little brats so called death!" He yelled at Rodolfo who was steaming with rage.

"How dare you please about my wife and son like that, who are you, answer me you monster!" Rodolfo would have continued, but he soon felt a sharp pain in his gut, like someone just tried to rip out his spleen. He gasped in pain, and looked up at the darkness with a glare in his eyes. "Tell me who you are…." Demanded the old super, and soon enough there was that same evil laugh.

"Very well, if you insist _old friend_." The words were twisted, and once the lights came on, both Rodolfo and Maria gasped at what they saw.

"No, no, it can't be… it can't be… you died years ago, I saw it with my own two eyes." Rodolfo tried to comprehend what he was seeing, and it didn't make any sense at all.

Maria was just as shocked as Rodolfo, "There is no way… right after their deaths… you died… there is no way that it can be you…"

He just laughed at them before turning his back to them and turning the lights back off, "Well I am alive, and so are they, they've been lying to you all for a very long time. But I still wonder; how will you all react when you see them again after all these years?" He questioned himself as he laughed once more before leaving all for of his prisoners in thoughts.

'_No… they can't be… there is no way… they died… but… are they dead… or truly alive…?' _Everyone thought at once, as they leaned against the wall and each other to try and fall asleep, hoping that this nightmare wouldn't last much longer. Yet deep in their minds, they all hoped that he was right about one thing, that they were both still alive and still safe….

* * *

**Well another chapter down, hopefully only a few more to go, but either way, please review, I want to know what you all think of my stories.**


	7. The Dance Takes a Dark Turn

**Well here's another chapter up for this story, and I hope to update more soon, but well, we'll see. For now, enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Dance Takes a Dark Turn**

The next evening, Django and Zoe were scared out of their minds, both the Suarez sisters and Rivera's had gone missing. They were deeply concerned, because whoever took them knew what they were doing. Yet at the moment, both villains' attentions were brought out of fearful thoughts, and were now focusing on their twins who were getting ready for the dance. Alice was excited, and Derek looked more pleased, and that worried Zoe, lately her son had been dating quite a few girls, and after they were done, dating, the girls would be scared out of their minds for some reason or another. She didn't like that the girl who asked him, might be in for a lot more than she bargained for than a night at a dance. But Zoe just sighed as she helped her daughter get her hair just the way she liked it for a special occasion.

"Oh mom, I'm so excited, I can't wait to dance with Miguel tonight." Alice gushed as she sat still for her mother. While Derek and Django were both talking about something else in the other room, Zoe had finished her daughter's hair and marveled at her accomplishment.

"There, and I hope this guy knows that he's not just going out with any girl, he's going out with the most beautiful girl in the world." Zoe told her daughter as she smiled, as did her little girl.

"Thanks mom, and to be honest, he told me he still loves this other girl, but he said that she died because of him… I don't know what he meant by that. But what I do know is that he's still in pain because of this other girl's death, and well I want to be his reminder of Miracle City, his reason to want to come back." As Alice said these words, her mother smiled, but on the inside, she was scared and concerned at the same time.

'_Another girl died because of him… there's no way that something like that can stay hidden in this city. But Alice did say that he is from out of town… but still I pray that you shall be safe my little niña.' _Zoe thought as she grabbed something from a little black box that she and Django had received from Manny so many years ago. They had only recently opened it last year and found out that inside of it, was the most beautiful pair of earrings that they had ever seen, they were as red as rubies, and were in the shape of tiger heads. She still doesn't know why Manny gave them to her and Django, but still it makes her happy to know that they both have a small reminder of their long lost friend. Once her daughter was ready, she gave her mother one last hug before going to talk to her brother, who was done talking to Django.

Zoe looked at her husband; worry the only emotion visible on her face, and his. "Django, I'm worried, not just about Derek, but tomorrow too. If we're next, and only before what happened… mi amor, I don't know what to do anymore…." Zoe told her husband's facial expression was very concerned, but when they held the others eyes, there was an understanding that had passed between them before facing their twins who were ready to get going to the dance.

"Ready to go, and I wonder if Bella's gonna enjoy going to the dance with me." Derek mused before he walked out the door, to go and get his date. Alice followed behind him, looking very nervous, before leaving she took one last look at her parents and smiled before leaving. Once they were gone, Django and Zoe both shared a swift but passionate kiss, before they were knocked out unconscious in their own home by the last person they expected.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Dance……………

* * *

**

Bella and Miguel had arrived with Alice and Derek, Derek was eager, Alice was nervous, Bella was board out of her mind, and Miguel tried to look happy, but wasn't fooling his sister, who knew that he was miserable. He wanted to be with Jasmine at the dance, but that couldn't be so, either way, he was determined to at least try to have a good time. Once they got inside, they were greeted by a bunch of kids dancing, about two to three dozen making out, and a good handful looking very drunk, and it wasn't even though the dance had only been going on for an hour. This scared Bella and Miguel, especially since this was something that they were both not used to.

"What the hell?" She asked, looking around, already wanting to leave and get out before someone saw her there. Miguel felt the same thing, but before either of them could move back, the doors were soon closed and locked. Leaving them both inside the school, with over a thousand people that they didn't even know, and the worst part was, that they couldn't even contact their parents for help if… if he showed up. They looked at each other quickly, and nodded, then left to dance with both Derek and Alice.

As they both danced, Bella could see something in Derek's eyes that made her very nervous, as if he wanted to truly do more than dance with her. Meanwhile with Miguel, he was actually having a good time with Alice, but something kept on bothering him; it was Alice's red tiger earrings. They seemed so familiar to him, and at the same time he didn't know what was so familiar about them, since he's never seen earrings like those before. And what seemed like about two hours later, Miguel took Alice out of the gym, and out towards the bell tower. Once he was gone, Derek soon took Bella back towards the flower garden.

On the way to the garden, Bella was confused, but went with Derek, and soon looked at herself in some of the windows of the class rooms as they walked down the hall way. He long brown hair was down, a white rose Barrett in it, her brown eyes full of worry, the white pearl bracelet jingling, and red ring shining in the dim lights of the hallways. Once they came to a stop in the garden, Bella smiled, but she was still suspicious about Derek. They sat in the same place that they had not a week before. Bella was nervous, but Derek was grinning to himself, and soon wrapped his arm around Bella. Who tried to get out from under it, he just ignored her struggles and soon wrapped his arms around her completely. Bella was getting pissed off now; no one was going to just force them upon her.

"Let go of me, right now." Bella demanded, while still trying to get Derek off of her.

"Fat chance girl, now shut up so this can be over quickly." Derek told her in a dark voice, making her lay down on the bench. She glared up at him, but her eyes caught something shining up above them. Last time they'd been in here, the sun had been casting shadows all over the place, but that wasn't the moon shinning on them. It looked almost like… like metal…. Seeing the brief flash of metal scared Bella greatly, and it meant one thing. She had to find her brother and get out of the school quickly. Looking back at Derek who was about to lower his lips to hers, kicked him in the gut and was out from under his grip. Once she was on his feet, he glared at Bella and was about to hit her when she smacked him across the face with tears streaming down her face.

"I would do more, but I have to get to my brother before it's too late." Bella told Derek as she was about to take off down the hall way, he smirked and told her.

"Your brother's going to be fine you brat, it's yourself you should be worried about. After all, you've just made an enemy Isabella… uh… what is your last name. You never told anyone?" Derek half asked, and half threatened.

Bella looked at him and sighed, "You're the least of my worries Aves, because right now my brother just might need my help, along with your sister. Because if he's here, then he'll do anything to kill me and my brother, also my last name… it's none of your damn business." She soon took off running down the hall, occasionally glancing at her arms, and remembering who truly did give her those permanent reminders, and took off at top speed to get to her brother in the school's bell tower.

Yet she didn't know that Derek was following her, curious to see what was bigger than him to scare this girl. Once they were at the bell tower, did they hear someone scream, scared Bella kicked off her heels and ran up the stairs and made it up in time to see him taking her brother and leaving an unconscious Alice Aves on the floor.

"No!" Bella shouted and dropped to her knees crying. Her brother was gone, and there might not be anything that she could do to save him. As she cried, she didn't notice Derek coming up the stairs panting, and taking in everything around him, and looked worriedly at his sister. Then back at the crying girl who he'd asked out. "We never should have come to the dance, and then we'd just defeat him and leave like we always do." Bella sobbed out, still able to talk clearly.

Derek stared at her confused, "What are you talking about Bella? Who's he, and furthermore, what happened up here?"

Bella looked up at him with tears still falling down her face, took a shaky breath and then spoke, "It's hard to explain, but I need to get both you and Alice over to my house. My parents can explain it better, and also, she'll be fine Derek, I know." Bella soon stood up, and placed Alice on her back, and pressed the ruby on her ring, and it soon blinked bright red. "They'll be here soon, and don't worry everything will be explained soon enough." Bella tried to reassure him, even though he looked badly shaken up, and looked like he wanted an explanation right then and there. Bella was staring down intently at the ground, when something seemed to realize something. Turning to look at Derek, he could see worry in her eyes as she spoke. "Derek, this might be a bad timing to say this, but he's most likely already got your parents."

He was shocked to hear this, and before he could ask any questions, there was soon the revving of motorcycle engines could be heard from below. Looking down, both Bella and Derek saw two people clothed entirely in single solid colored outfits, waiting for the two to get down there. Bella threw Alice down there, which was caught by the man, who placed her gently in his side car for the moment. Next was Derek, who'd jumped down to see if his sister was okay. She was, and he was caught by the same person who caught her.

Lastly was Bella, who just sighed before jumping down from the bell tower, only to be stopped by a vine that seemed to just wrap itself around her. It held a tightening grip, and soon enough she was knocked unconscious, both Meredith and Logan shouted out their daughter's name, but it was useless. She was gone after a few minuets, taken by a mysterious person who had been hiding in the shadows the entire time. Logan and Meredith felt a horrible feeling growing in the pit of their stomachs. Both looking at each other quickly, both nodded, Meredith took Derek's arm, and told him to get on her bike. He agreed, and soon they took off towards Casa Del Macho, hoping that they'd be able to rescue both of their children if anything bad happened to them.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, please review, I want to know what people think of my stories....**


	8. The Truth is Revealed

**Hello my El Tigre fans XD hehe man it's been a very long time since I've updated this fic, but no worries it's not discontinued, and it never will be XD hehe here is a long awaited chapter, and the next one will have quite some action in it, so it'll take some time to write the chapter, and until then, please enjoy this short chapter XD

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**The Truth is Revealed**

Once they arrived at Casa Del Macho, did Meredith and Logan run upstairs with Alice and Derek, forcing them to not only come with them, but also to tell them the real truth about what happened so many years ago. It was going to be hard for both of them, but they knew what had to be done in order to keep history from repeating itself. After all, even if they couldn't do much, they just hopped that it was enough. Once they were there, Meredith and Logan took Derek and Alice up to their casa, and give them something for protection.

It didn't take long for everyone to get up all the stairs, since they didn't have time to wait for the elevator. Once inside, Meredith and Logan both took off their helmets, much to Derek's surprise, since Alice hasn't woken up yet. He couldn't believe who was standing before him; Bella and Miguel's parents look just like the two kids that were holding hands on top of the grave. Yet they were older, and the worst part was, for him, is that he nearly took away the daughter of his parent's friend.

"Come on we don't have much time, Derek, we need you to transform into your villain form. Also wake up your sister; she has something that will be playing a vital role in the upcoming battle." Logan told Derek, as he placed something around his waist, Derek didn't see what it was, but something told him that he'd better listen to this man no matter what, even if 'Logan' was supposed to be dead.

Derek walked over to his sister, after he was in his Triple X outfit, he idly noticed that the tiger earrings that his sister was wearing, were glowing, bright silver, and dark gold. He ignored this, and shook Alice's shoulder, and soon enough she awoke. Looking around, she saw that she was in the one place that no one has set foot in since, the Rivera's lived here.

"Derek, how did we get here, and why are you dressed as your villain self?" Alice asked, once she saw her brother.

He sighed before talking, "I wanted to ask you what happened to Miguel, since something did happen. Hell once me and Bella got up there and saw what was around us, she pressed the ruby on her ring, and then they showed up." Derek paused to point at the two adults behind him, who were both getting ready for a very deadly fight. "Then once you and I were on the ground with them, someone came out of the shadows and attacked Bella. After that, they disappeared and I don't know where they are."

After he finished, Meredith spoke up and looked at Alice for the first time. "We know where they are, and you have to trust us, after all, once this battle ends, then the truth about us and our past will be revealed." After she said that, Alice recognized who she was, she was the same woman, who loved her mother's old crush so many years before she and her brother were born.

The two adults soon put on their helmets and soon hid once more their faces, and nearly dragged the two super villains out of their house and down to the street below. Everyone was on the two motorcycles very quickly, and soon speed off towards the Marina, where everyone, who was precious to the two parents were being kept. Yet even as they drove there, both Logan and Meredith were anxious, they knew that they might not make it out of this battle alive.

* * *

**Well like I said it was a short chapter, and either way, I just want to say for those of you who will review, again I'm sorry that I've taken so long to add a new chapter, and I wanted to say sorry and this is a little gift to all of you. Well either way, all of you have a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :D hehe well till next year, later :D**


	9. Battle Begins

**Hello my El Tigre readers, I hope you like this update, it will be my only El Tigre based one for now, I'll update the others when I can or want to ^^: well other than that, I don't own El Tigre, but I do own this fan fic :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Fight Begins**

It didn't take long for Meredith and Logan to get them to the statue where the hopefully final battle will take place. Derek wasn't so sure about this, and neither was Alice, but both had to suck it up and get ready to help get their parents out. Getting off the bikes, everyone looked at the statue, Derek and Alice with confusion, and Logan and Meredith with hatred.

Logan lifted up his arm and it changed into a laser canon, which he fired at the statue's hest area before jumping up and into the old statue with Meredith, Alice, and Derek following right behind him. There were many defenses that they were able to get passed with ease that is until the came into the holding room beneath the statue. Everyone was down there in chains, Anita and Nikita Suarez looked bloody and beaten, as did both Rodolfo and Maria Rivera. Zoe and Django had fresh wounds, as did Bella and Miguel, which enraged both Meredith and Logan.

Logan and Meredith were about to free everyone, when all of a sudden they heard clapping coming from behind them. Everyone turned to see a small concealed figure, and next to it a taller figure. Both were clapping at the four in front of them.

"Bravo, bravo, I must say, it's taken me a long time, but I've finally got you where I want you _Logan _and _Meredith_." The smaller one, obviously make from his voice, said, twisting both the names of the bikers.

"Yes," said the girl, she sounded familiar to Miguel, but he didn't know why. "I must say, for it to take you this long to come here and greet us, and I thought that you loved your _children_?"

Both Meredith and Logan glared at the two behind tinted visors. Derek and Alice were as confused as can be, but they used the distraction to free the others in chains. They were able to get everyone but Miguel and Bella free, because vines stopped them from even getting closer to the two teenagers.

"I don't think so; those two are mine to kill, while their parents go to my partner here." The girl told the two before throwing them and the others into a corner and tying them up with thick vines.

"If you fight us, then show us who you are." Logan demanded, before getting into a fighting position, similar to the one Manny got in when he'd fight.

Both laughed before complying with the biker's request. Coming out of the shadows were two people that no one ever though they'd see again, well one anyway, the other was a mystery to the others, minus the family in the room. The short one, was a man with liquid metal arms, wearing no shirt, just pants and shoes, had mask on his face, and a beard along with a mustache and blood shot eyes. The older generations new him as the Titanium Titan, he is a feared super villain who constantly tried to kill Manny Rivera, the son of White Pantera.

The girl was someone that Miguel thought he would never get to see again, it was Jasmine, the love of his life. She still had black hair, jade green eyes, pale skin, and was wearing the outfit she wore when she died. He still loved her, and seeing her here once again. It nearly made him cry from seeing her again.

"Jazz, is that really you?" He asked in a voice full of hope. Only to be slapped across the face by a wine.

"Don't talk to me you disgusting little brat." She said in a voice with so much venom that you could imagine some spilling out of her mouth. Miguel was confused until Jasmine spoke again, "I never really loved you, you little bastard I was just getting info on you for my partner here. He wants your parents dead, and I want you and your sister dead, and as to my reason why, it's because I hate you, you and your little bitch of a sister." She spat, before lunging at the boy, only to be stopped by Meredith.

The final battle has finally begun.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you guys like it, I'll update again when i can or when I get the next chapter done ^^; till then please review :D**


	10. Fighting Heart and Painful Truth

**Alright he's the final chapter for this fic, and to be honest better late than never, has never sounded better to me ^^; hehe well either way, ENJOY EVERYONE :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Fighting Heart and Painful Truth**

* * *

The final battle has finally begun.

Meredith grabbed Jasmine and threw her at Titan, before putting a large silver glove upon her right hand. "Hope you don't mind that I borrowed this Maria, after all I need an advantage over these culos." Raising her hand into the air, Meredith transformed into the silver clad super hero known to many of old but few young, as Plata Peligrosa. Meredith's body was soon clad in a silver tight jumpsuit, massive silver sombrero upon her head, allowing her hair to flow behind her, a red mask upon her face, eyes a sapphire blue shinning in the darkness of the room, long silver boots hugging her legs, and the massive silver glove was wrapped around her right hand and a long elbow length one on her left arm.

"Let's see how you two handle the power of Plata Peligrosa!" Meredith smirked, while getting ready to attack the Titan and his comrade.

Jasmine just cackled before using her abilities over plants to attack Meredith. "It's gonna take more than some tricks to defeat me you old hag!"

Meredith froze upon hearing that, and then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, upon her eyes opening, well let's just say there's a fire in the woman's eyes that can be quite scary, when on the receiving side of it. "You'll be dead by sunup you little witch." Firing a blast of energy at the girl, Titan made his way around Meredith, trying to attack her from behind, when a metal hand was wrapped around his tiny legs and was then thrown violently towards the other end of the statue.

"Triple X, Alice, tend to Bella and Miguel, we'll handle these two." Logan told the two super villains before pouncing on the silver armed man, wanting to keep him from his children. Logan may be many things, same with his wife, but one this was for sure; they both loved their children with all their hearts.

Derek went over to Bella and cut her down, while the other two villains were preoccupied, as did Alice for Miguel. Once the twins were on the ground, Miguel couldn't move; he was still paralyzed by seeing Jasmine again after five years. "Miguel, you've got to snap out of it, your parents can only hold off the Titan and Jasmine for so long." Alice tried to get the attention of the curly blue haired boy before her.

He didn't respond; all he did was stare at the black haired girl trying to kill his mother. Bella however was trying to move, to help her mom and dad, she wasn't about to let these two monsters murder her parents. "Miguel, snap out of it, we've got to stop them from hurting mom and dad." Bella told her brother, who finally snapped out of his stupor, thanks to his sister.

"No you can't." Derek told her from her left side.

Bella rounded on the phoenix themed super villain and gave him a death glare worthy of Santana of the Dead. "What did you just say?"

"I said-" Derek began, trying to reason with the angry Latino girl before him.

"I heard what you said, but I won't listen to it, I will be helping my parents whether you like it or not Triple X." Bella nearly shouted at the villain, before getting up and trying to go and help her parents. When a silver and gold glow stopped her, turning to face the glow, she saw two ruby, tiger shaped earrings, one glowing silver, the other glowing gold. Bella reached out and grabbed the silver one, regardless of what was going on around her. Miguel was doing the same, only he was reaching for and grabbed the golden one.

Once the earrings were in their hands, they transformed into something that none of the four watching could have expected, belts, the earrings turned into brown belts with silver belt buckles both with black T's in the center of said belt buckles. "What the, belts, why are they belts?" Miguel asked no one in particular, however he was given an answer all the same.

"Because those belts are more powerful that you could imagine child, and you two need to put them on, and then spin the buckles." The voice of Rodolfo Rivera came from where he was leaned up against one of the metal walls, along with the other captives, who were trying to stay out of the way of the battle going on.

Bella and Miguel glanced at each other, before deciding to listen take the old man's advice. Putting the belts around their waists both spun the belt buckles and what happened next could only be described by the elder generations as amazing. Silver fire engulfed Bella, while gold fire engulfed Miguel, transforming the two children, into two infamous hero/villains from the past, La Tigressa and El Tigre; however, something was different about them from the two hero/villains from 20 years ago.

For starters, Bella, aka La Tigressa, seemed almost taller when she transformed: her outfit changed to a brown vest with yellow buttons, with a dressy white undershirt, with a red tie like scarf, black elbow length gloved with grey wristbands, a bright red skirt that had pointed ends like razors, black leggings leading to her red cowgirl boots, then there was her face, Bella's eyes went from dark brown to bright green, and wrapped around the top half of her face is a black mask, which compliments her silver hair, and is also complimented by her black tiger ears.

Then there was Miguel, his transformation into El Tigre was truly strange, his outfit was similar to Manny's but vastly different. The suit itself was caramel brown in color, with five golden stars upon his body: two on his legs, one the chest, and the other two on his hands, his gloves were black, with long silver claws, the belt around his waist, a golden and black striped tiger tail coming out of the back of his suit, a black mask on his face, sapphire blue eyes now a startling shade of purple staring back at those before him, his sky blue hair now a shade of dark gold, and no longer curly it was splayed atop his head, with black and gold ears popping out atop his head from beneath his hair.

"NO!" Jasmine exclaimed, she was about to attack the two new heroes, when Bella attacked first. She was acting purely upon instinct and years of training in self-defense. She grabbed Jasmine's arm, and using the momentum, she spun on her heel, and threw the plant using villain into her partner, nearly knocking the two unconscious.

A short while after Jasmine hit the Titan; she got back up and thrust her hands before her, creating millions of vines to entrap her enemies; however it didn't go quite like that. Miguel went in front of the vines and using his claws sliced all the vines into nothing more that little pieces of mulch.

The Titan growled at seeing his partner fail, so he took matters into his own hands and using his metal arms, shaped them into large axes, and thrust them at the twins. Neither dodged, instead Bella jumped into the air, then after placing her hands to her chest, she pointed her legs towards Titan, and began spinning; as she span the axes were coming at her, sadly for the Titan, his axes were useless against the blades of La Tigressa's skirt; once the attack was over, did she fall back to the ground and landed perfectly on her feet.

Both villains became increasingly angry, their attacks becoming more hectic and less thought out, and the counter attacks by Bella and Miguel became more coordinated, more precise, and then finally their lifelong enemies are defeated. The twins and their parents walked up to the two villains, relieved that the villains were down, and angry that because of these two Meredith and Logan had to leave their home and families in the first place.

"Now you won't be able to hurt our family anymore." La Tigressa told the two before her feet, El Tigre right next to her, a glare on his face and in his purple eyes.

Both groaned, but neither got up, too much pain in their bodies to even make them want to move, let alone to even get up to get away from the family in front of them. Meredith took off the silver glove on her right hand, the silver outfit disappeared, and the dark blue leather outfit returned. Logan wrapped the two villains in chains that were kept in his cybernetic arm, he and his wife turned to face the others in the statue who had been staring at the family since the battle started, while his children along with Derek and Alice watched over the two trapped villains.

"If you want to ask us, then do it already." Meredith stated, her tone neutral, while her emotions were swirling beneath the surface.

Nikita and Anita both walked away from the wall they had been against to keep out of the battle. Normally they'd be in the fight, but though it better to watch the two adults fight, to see if they really were who they think they are. "Is it really you, Frida? Is it really you little sister?" Both asked at the same time, terrified and nervous all at the same time.

Rodolfo and Maria were next, along with Black Cuervo and Django of the Dead, both looking at Logan. He didn't say anything and none of the four in front of him expected him to. "Hijo, Manny, is that you?" Maria asked her voice the same tone as Anita and Nikita's full of hope, but her face along with the others portrayed terror and nervousness.

Both leather clad adults were silent, before both reached up and began taking off their helmets. Everyone before the two waited with baited breath, hoping, praying, and fearing what they'd all see. Everything they saw was in slow motion almost and the first things they saw was colors and then the faces: first was the hair, one sky blue, the other dark brown; next was the skin tone one a creamy color but not pale, the other a warm shade of brown. Then there were the eyes, one pair was sapphire blue, the other caramel brown with a scar over the right eye. After the eyes were the noses, one gently pointed and the other hard but slightly rounded, and then at last were the lips one a pair of full red lips, the other common on any male.

Once the helmets were completely off, all six before the two once thought of as dead children were adults and standing there before everyone. They were Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera.

"Hey Nikki, Anni, been a long time huh." Frida told them, a sad smile on her face.

"Mamma, Papa, Django, Zoe, how've you been the past 20 years," Manny asked, the same sad smile on his face as his wife.

None of the six answered, all of them just stood there in shock, before Maria went up and slapped her son clear across the face. Manny did nothing to stop his mother; neither did Frida when her sisters slapped her as well. They did nothing, if only because they know that this is what they deserve for leaving and never telling them what happened, that they were alive, that they married and had a family, everything.

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Maria demanded, tears falling down her face.

"We couldn't it was too dangerous, Titan would've stopped at nothing to ensure our deaths and the deaths of those that we held dear. We knew it was best to leave and never return until the time was right. That time was now, we can't say we're sorry for leaving, because we're not, we did what we had to do and nothing can change that." Manny told them, his eyes portrayed sadness and pain.

Everyone was silent again, before Django asked, "What happened that night?"

"Manny and I were on a secret date from the prying eyes of my father, we were having a midnight picnic in the dump. Nothing much, just some churros and sandwiches, only after about ten minutes on our date did the Titan attack us. We were unprepared for his sudden strike but we retaliated all the same. I went into the control room of the crusher, while Manny tried to distract him on the ground. It wasn't enough, he came prepared, Jasmine over there is a creation of his, the same kind of creation that Silver Wolf was; a piece of himself, however where Silver Wolf is the good that was once within him, Jasmine is part of the evil." Frida began and then stopped to take a breath.

"Jasmine grabbed Frida with one of her vines and threw her into the crusher. I was distracted by seeing Frida in danger and the Titan used that to his advantage, by throwing me in as well. I was able to get Frida to the shoot before the machine started, along with most of myself. My right arm was still in the crusher when it was turned on and ended up ripping off my entire arm." Manny continued for Frida, while placing his left hand on his right arm replacement. "After we were out of the dump, we left for Silver Wolf's house; he treated our wounds, gave me a new arm, and gave us a way out of town. After that night we left, we moved around a lot, going from country to country, trying to outrun the Titan and Jasmine, until finally we came back home, with our children."

No words were said, and none needed to be said. Even from just looking at the two before them, what they did took everything they had to do, and not just that they even had their own kids as well and most likely raised them on the road. And it showed how strong they were, both Miguel and Isabella have the fighting spirit/heart that all Rivera's have, and even with the painful truth that Manny and Frida lied to them. They could understand; if only to some degree.

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

After a week, everyone in Miracle City now knew of Manny and Frida Rivera's return, along with the introduction of their twin children Isabella Maria Carmela Carmelita Zoe Rivera and Miguel Antonio Rivera. Manny took back his role as Miracle City's resident Hero/Villain, while Frida made it her job to put together local concerts to keep kids interested in music and make the city more fun than just dangerous. Ironically enough she still had a lot in common with her family, even if she was once a tomboy who loved, and still loves, Rock and Roll. Her job directly ties in with the governmental system, just like her deceased parents, and police chief sisters.

Bella and Miguel finally given a home to stay in, went to school regularly, and ended up having quite a few friends in High School. There were even two familiar faces later brought to the Rivera casa as for Bella a boyfriend who happens to like black, and being a bad guy; while Miguel preferred a pretty girl in dresses and her cool red guitar.

All in all things have changed for Miracle City and it seems to be the best change ever, the return of two familiar faces, and two others becoming familiar themselves, especially when it came to either stopping crimes or causing a few of their own. The Rivera family was whole again, the city back to normal, and everything was right with the world.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Well that's it for this fic, please review to those who have read this, and until I finish another old fic, bye everyone, and I'll update my newer ones when I want to or when I've got time, so till then, later :D oh and please review :)  
**


	11. Alternate Ending

**This was what I wanted to make the ending originally, but I decided to do the other one instead, and this was up, because I wanted to show what the original idea was. I got it from Speed Racer, the newer movie, I liked the idea of it, so yea, enjoy the Alternate Ending :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Alternate Ending**

* * *

"Now you won't be able to hurt our family anymore." La Tigressa told the two before her feet, El Tigre right next to her, a glare on his face and in his purple eyes.

Both groaned, but neither got up, too much pain in their bodies to even make them want to move, let alone to even get up to get away from the family in front of them. Meredith took off the silver glove on her right hand, the silver outfit disappeared, and the dark blue leather outfit returned. Logan wrapped the two villains in chains that were kept in his cybernetic arm, he and his wife turned to face the others in the statue who had been staring at the family since the battle started, while his children along with Derek and Alice watched over the two trapped villains.

"If you want to ask us, then do it already." Meredith stated, her tone neutral, while her emotions were swirling beneath the surface.

Nikita and Anita both walked away from the wall they had been against to keep out of the battle. Normally they'd be in the fight, but though it better to watch the two adults fight, to see if they really were who they think they are. "Is it really you, Frida? Is it really you little sister?" Both asked at the same time, terrified and nervous all at the same time.

Rodolfo and Maria were next, along with Black Cuervo and Django of the Dead, both looking at Logan. He didn't say anything and none of the four in front of him expected him to. "Hijo, Manny, is that you?" Maria asked her voice the same tone as Anita and Nikita's full of hope, but her face along with the others portrayed terror and nervousness.

Both leather clad adults were silent, before both reached up and began taking off their helmets. Everyone before the two waited with baited breath, hoping, praying, and fearing what they'd all see. Everything they saw was in slow motion almost and the first things they saw was colors and then the faces: first was the hair, one strawberry blonde, the other pitch black. Then was the skin and eyes, one a nice tan, the other brown, one pair of eyes blue, the other brown. However these two similarities were hopeful, but that hope was dashed upon seeing the full faces, neither Meredith nor Logan looked anything like Manny and Frida. Meredith's face wasn't heart shaped, like Frida's would've been, instead it was gently grounded and slightly oval shaped. Logan's face wasn't rectangular, like Manny's would've been, his face was sharper, and slightly angular at the chin, and unlike Manny; Logan didn't have a scar over his right eye.

"You're not Manny," Maria stated, her heart shattering upon the realization.

"You're not Frida," Anita and Nikita both said at the same time, their hopes shattered upon seeing the face of a different woman, and not their sister.

"We're sorry, but Manny and Frida are dead." Meredith told them.

"But Isabella and Miguel are their children." Logan said after a moment of silence.

Rodolfo and Maria looked up confused, "How, how can they be Manny and Frida's children?"

Meredith just smiled, "We were able to get Manny and Frida's genetics, Manny's sperm and Frida's eggs, 18 years ago, both sperm and eggs were implanted within me, and thus the twins were born. The future legacy of the Rivera Family," Meredith turned her face and smiled over at her daughter. "They may not be our children by blood, but they are our children. And since the Titan and Jasmine are finished, we can final settle down."

The six before them were sad, but understood that the two wanted to settle down, "We have no problem if you choose to stay here in Miracle City, besides, and I think you'll both be good friends to have." Zoe told them, a sad smile on her face. She had feared that they weren't Manny and Frida, and she was right, but it was still nice to know that their friends were still alive through their children.

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

Later that same night, Meredith and Logan were in their living room, while Miguel and Bella were sleeping. Coming up behind the two still leather clad adults were staring out at the city below them from the patio. Carla and Silver were behind them, in the doorway to the house.

"Do you think it was wise to not tell them?" Carla asked the two standing in front of her, as they looked down at the city below.

As they looked down, both were thinking of the same thing, their memories from 18 years ago.

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

Manny and Frida were arriving into Las Vegas, Nevada; they went to a chapel and got married, before heading to one of the many hotels within the City of Sin. Both enjoyed their night of passion, the night of their honeymoon, and wedding.

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

**FLASHBACK CHANGE**

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

A month after the wedding, Manny and Frida both were getting cosmetic surgery, changing their faces.

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

**FLASHBACK CHANGE**

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

Another week later, Manny and Frida take off the bandages off their faces, revealing their new faces, the same faces that the six adults saw earlier that evening.

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

**ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET-ET**

* * *

"What's done is done," 'Logan' aka Manny said, as he gazed sadly down at the ground so many feet below.

"We may not be able to change what's happened, but its best they don't know. After all, the old Manny and Frida did die that night." 'Meredith' aka Frida sighed as she looked down at the police station in the distance.

"But their children are the hope for the Rivera family, and the hope that the future will forever be bright." Manny finished, now gazing at the stars with Frida, both of them knowing that nothing will change the fact that they're 'dead', but they're happy with their children, and with the life that they've lived. Now it's time to settle down, to watch their children play and have fun with kids their own age, along with the occasional bank robbery under their belts, or a stopped crime or two.

Both leather clad adults just smiled, knowing they made the right choice, even if they can't be their true selves anymore, but finally they were able to come home, and now they can stay home.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Well that's the end, of the alternate ending, and I will update some of my newer fics whenever I can, that includes Blind Half-Blood to those who read it. Well till another update, later everyone :)  
**


End file.
